<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The King’s Curse by TAFKAmayle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209250">The King’s Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle'>TAFKAmayle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Royalty, Sexual Coercion, Slow Burn, medieval gays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King Ryan Haywood is cursed by a witch to a horrible death unless he gets a kiss from his sworn enemy. Rebellion leader Jeremy Dooley swears his mortal enemy is the Mad King.</p><p>TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.</p><p>Dedicated to my patron saint, Cali for giving me this prompt!</p><p>Small note about the Rape/Non-Con: it is all implied or referenced, not explicitly described. It is also never followed through on. I just want y’all to be aware the idea is there. Stay safe when you read. &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mad King, hear my words! I am and shall forever be your sworn enemy! I will see you face justice if it’s the death of me!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s eyes went wide and he gripped the balcony railing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Him, it’s him!” He hissed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Dooley.</em> The leader of the resistance. Of course it was him! He was always going on about being Ryan’s sworn enemy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sire?” Geoff prompted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The curse, I must get a kiss from my sworn enemy,” Ryan muttered as his eyes followed Dooley.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How to get him to kiss Ryan willingly? He hated him. Ryan sighed. It truly was impossible, wasn’t it? Dooley dodged a capitol guard, driving the pommel of his sword into the man’s helmet. He knocked away a sword as a flood of guards exited the castle to assist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Halt!” Ryan shouted, “Let him be!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guards paused, turning to look at him in confusion. Even the capitol guards halted, staring up at him in shock. Dooley spared him a brief, confused frown before taking off back into the capitol. He couldn’t very well kiss Ryan if he was dead, could he? Nor was he likely to if they hauled him into the castle against his will. There was little he could do about the capitol guards chasing after him though. All he could do was hope they didn’t catch him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was hopeless, Ryan knew, to dream that Dooley would help break the curse. However, he didn’t want to give up just yet. Perhaps he could make friends after all. Dooley was a good man, as far as Ryan had seen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan watched him disappear. He wasn’t the worst man to get a kiss from. Curing a curse at the lips of a man as handsome as he was certainly something Ryan could live with. He leaned forward, sighing. Though he wished it was not a curse that could bring their lips together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan tossed the crown onto his vanity cabinet as he plopped onto the stool in front of it. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed. He looked back up at the cracked crown. <em>Mad King. </em>He felt it on days such as this. The damn Lords were at it again. Now insisting that Ryan’s call for aid to the Southern territories was against the interests of the people as a whole. Truly what they meant was it was against <em>their</em> interests.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmmffmmrrr!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan jumped at the muffled noise, going for his dagger as he twisted around. Someone was on his bed. He approached cautiously, drawing the dagger. He frowned down at the intruder. Tied up. Not an intruder, a prisoner. Not just any prisoner: <em>Dooley.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell are you doing here?” Ryan grunted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley gave him a dry look. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fair point,” Ryan conceded, coming closer, “Hold still.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley did not do that. He immediately rolled away and off the bed. He fell to the floor with a thump and a groan. Ryan rolled his eyes as he started around the bed to the other side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just be good and hold still!” Ryan grumbled as he moved to kneel down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fffooo!” Dooley shouted against the gag as he rolled under the bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan dropped down to try and grab him, but he rolled out of his reach. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damnit!” Ryan grunted, “You’re making this harder than it has to be!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley kept rolling, struggling to get his feet under him. Ryan leapt back up as Dooley tried to hop to the door. He clambered over the bed after him, basically tackling him to the ground. They both huffed. Dooley struggled under him while he tried to keep him still.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is very da-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door opened and Jack and Geoff walked in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, we heard a struggle?” Geoff offered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two took in Ryan trying to pin Dooley and hesitated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was just a kiss, right?” Jack asked apprehensively, “I’m not sure I like what’s going on here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was this you two?!” Ryan demanded, pointing his dagger at them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, you said-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You idiots!” Ryan growled, “Get the hell out of my sight!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two grumbled as they exited. Ryan gripped the cloth gagging Dooley and cut it off as quickly as he could. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT ASSHOLE FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING CRAZY MOTHERFUCKER-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan cut through the bindings on his arms and legs as he continued his tirade of curses. He stood, sheathing the dagger and hauled Dooley to his feet. Dooley wobbled a moment, pausing his cursing to narrow his eyes suspiciously. Ryan moved to the window, pushing aside the curtain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s long past nightfall,” he muttered, “I’ll have to send you through the passage. No way you’ll make it through the city. Follow me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pushed open the door to his baths, gesturing for Dooley to follow. The man glanced around hesitantly as they entered the room. Ryan pressed the false brick and the wall pushed away from him and to the side. He took the torch from the wall and lit it with the attached flint and steel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on,” He grunted, waving Dooley in, “I have to close it behind us.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley stepped in the passage and Ryan pressed the brick back in place. The wall closed behind them as he led the way through the damp passage.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell is going on?” Dooley questioned, sounding utterly baffled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sneaking you out of the city,” Ryan answered, “I thought this was obvious.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But why?” Dooley pressed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because it’s nightfall,” Ryan explained, “If you try to-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you fucking idiot!” Dooley interrupted, “Why are you helping me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because my advisers have kidnapped you,” Ryan grumbled, “They have misunderstood something I said as meaning I needed you captured, but I had no intention to do so. I suppose I should have been more clear.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley was silent for the rest of the journey, a fact Ryan was rather grateful for. He wasn’t sure he’d like what else the man had to say. All he could really do was lament the fact he was never going to get him to like him now. It was such a tiny chance to begin with anyway. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He supposed he should simply prepare to deal with the curse. Jack would make a fine king. Perhaps he could convince Dooley to come for peace talks where Ryan had failed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here we are,” Ryan muttered as they reached the end, “Head North and you’ll reach the main supply route. Once you hit it, head East away from the capitol.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Dooley grunted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are a wanted man by the capitol guards,” Ryan answered, “I can keep you safe in the castle, but in the capitol, it is up to the people what happens to you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley gripped the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall of the passageway. He was much shorter than Ryan had noticed before. His brown eyes looked like deadly fire in the light from the torch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is your game, Mad King?” He demanded, “I was at your mercy. You could have killed me. Why didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I have no desire to do as such, Dooley,” Ryan muttered, “Not everyone is full of blind rage.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley scowled at him, but eventually released him, backing away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will regret letting me go,” He grumbled, “You will regret it when I defeat you, Mad King.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I look forward to seeing your efforts,” Ryan assured him, turning away, “Have a pleasant evening.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked back the way they came, ignoring Dooley watching him go. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>A year and a day, </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You have to sway,</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Your enemy sworn,</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>To set aside scorn.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>A kiss given by will,</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Makes this curse still,</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>No stolen kiss will do,</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It must be given to you.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan felt cold dread and worry settle in his guts. <em>Set aside scorn.</em> It had certainly seemed unlikely Dooley would do so before this mess. Now it was impossible. Ryan sighed in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Yes, Jack will make a fine king. I shall begin preparations as soon as day breaks. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt a pang of loneliness in his heart. He had never been very good with people on a personal level. He could act the part of a king for the sake of the political game, but he didn’t know how to get people to like him. There were only a handful of people who seemed to at least somewhat enjoy his presence. And if they were not compelled to stay by duty, they eventually got tired of him and left.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t expect Dooley to just suddenly like him nor did he have any confidence in his ability to get him to. Even if they had never been enemies, Ryan was sure he’d never have convinced Dooley to like him. Even if they had been two regular citizens, growing up next door to each other with family histories of friendship, he never would’ve managed it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was a willing kiss,” Ryan muttered, “He needed to give it to me by his own choice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack and Geoff glanced at each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then hope is lost,” Geoff spoke quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was small to begin with,” Ryan dismissed, looking forlornly through the window, “I...doubt it would have mattered either way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood from their breakfast and wandered away. He suddenly felt much lonelier. He was lonely most days, but now it was settling on him like the heavy crown on his head. Nothing could truly matter now, could it? All the hatred, the fighting, his mistakes. It mattered not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Thunk!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan grunted as something landed on his head. It dropped to the floor and rolled in front of him. <em>An apple.</em> He looked up to find Dooley sitting atop a window sill. He was munching on his own apple.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why the long face, Mad King?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at him, “No innocents to murder today?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sighed as he scooped up the apple.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please do not waste food, Dooley,” he muttered as he began walking away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan!” Geoff called out, hurrying after him, “I was wrong. There is always hope! All we have to do is find Dooley.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, mission accomplished,” Ryan joked dryly, tossing the apple up and catching it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff frowned at him. Ryan pointed up where Dooley was still sitting in the window. Dooley gave him a wave with the hand holding the apple.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Find me for what?” He questioned, sounding bored.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To s-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For nothing,” Ryan interrupted Geoff, “Leave Dooley be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned and began walking again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is better this way,” he added quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he could not get Dooley to like him on his own merit, rather than through pity, then it was meaningless. The point was for his enemy to be willing to put aside scorn, not feel pressured into saving his life. Dooley was a good man. Whether he said yes or no, he would feel conflict over it and it was not his burden to bear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Speaking of Dooley...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had hopped down from the window and followed him to the pantry. Ryan returned the apple to its rightful place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” He grunted as Ryan turned to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is where it belongs,” Ryan answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why didn’t you just eat it?” Dooley muttered, “Or have someone else bring it back?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do not eat outside allotted meal times,” Ryan explained as he walked down the hallway, “And all servants and guards are busy with their actual duties.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you have so much goddamn food if you don’t eat all the time?” Dooley demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You presume I am the only one who eats in the castle,” Ryan pointed out as he entered the library.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t help but pause at the shelf of plays. He brushed his fingers over the spines. <em>Gavin.</em> He smiled faintly in fond reminiscing of the times spent reading plays with the little Golden Boy. <em>I should...no, better to leave him be. He’s probably happy. I don’t want to ruin that for him.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved on to retrieve the books on official policy for switching control of a kingdom to an unrelated person. All the Lords were so damn annoying about formality. They were annoying about everything, but the harder he tried to get rid of them, the stronger their grip became. He’d spent many, many hours pouring over official texts trying to find a way to rid his people of their plague. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned with the collected books and his body and the rug decided it was time to embarrass the fuck out of him. He tripped on the rug and stumbled, fumbling the books. As he fell, he naturally grabbed the nearest solid object, which grunted as he sent them both to the floor. Dooley wheezed as Ryan’s clumsy, oafish body smashed the breath from his lungs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sorry, are you alright?” Ryan huffed as he lifted himself off him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley was answering, Ryan thought, but he couldn’t hear him. Dooley was warm and Ryan suddenly felt freezing. He wanted to get closer to him, push up between his legs further and run his hands up his shirt. Wanted to bite massive marks on his neck and fuck him right there on the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Well...that spiraled rather quickly.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you even listening, asshole?!” Dooley grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Definitely not,” Ryan answered, sitting back to pick up the scattered books, “I’m sure it was quite important though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley made an annoyed noise as he backed away from Ryan and stood. Ryan gathered the books and what little was left of his dignity before standing and very carefully holding the books in front of him. A bit lower than what might be viewed as normal. He headed for his office and of course Dooley followed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re attracted to me,” Dooley suddenly spoke up after being blissfully silent for some time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The sky is blue,” Ryan countered, not looking up from writing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Dooley grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought we were speaking things anyone with a least one working eye could see,” Ryan muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley came around his desk, leaning against it. Ryan didn’t bother even glancing at him. He really needed to ensure this letter got written before the messenger left. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tweedle Dee and Dum, they kidnapped me for your...pleasure,” Dooley guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To rape you, you mean,” Ryan snorted, “If that was the case, they would have tied you down. Taken your clothes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He signed his name then placed the quill back in the inkwell. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Likely would not have burst in at the sound of a struggle either,” He continued, waving his hand over the ink to dry it quicker, “Nor would I have let you go, if I was so inclined to rape that my two closest friends thought your rear end a gift. Please think through your theories before you present them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are such a fucking asshole,” Dooley grumbled, “You can’t just say “no, I would never” like a fucking normal person?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sighed, finally looking at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you have believed me if I did?” He questioned tiredly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley frowned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe,” he mumbled, defensive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan gave him a dry, exasperated look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Dooley, I would never rape anyone,” he offered, “Are you satisfied?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley scowled at him and Ryan turned back to the letter. He gently laid a fresh piece of paper over it. <em>No time to wait for it to dry. </em>He folded it and slipped it in the envelope and poured the wax on it. He halfheartedly pressed the seal in the wax and stood, blowing on the wax to quickly cool it as he moved for the door. Dooley blocked his path. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did they kidnap me?” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t matter,” Ryan muttered, trying to step around him, “Please do not stop me. I have to get this letter to the messenger.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley blocked him, swiping the letter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why is it so important?” He asked, flipping it over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It has very important instructions in it,” Ryan answered, moving to swipe it back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley jerked it aside, not letting him take it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Orders you mean,” he sneered, “Are you sending word to raise taxes again?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan snatched his wrist tightly and plucked the letter from it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved around Dooley and into the hall. He glanced at the nearest window. <em>Damnit.</em> He was going to miss the messenger if he didn’t hurry. He took off sprinting down the hallway into the throne room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, why are you running again?” Jack grunted, “What did I say about that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Messenger,” Ryan huffed as he ran past him toward the front doors.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have people to run for you!” Jack called after him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, they’re busy with more important things!” Ryan hissed, pushing through the doors to the entryway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The messenger was speaking with Dooley. Ryan approached, panting to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How the hell did you get here so fast?” He demanded as he held the letter out to the messenger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I don’t run around in a skirt,” Dooley scoffed, “And your copious amount of balconies are easy to leap.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything else, sir?” The messenger asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, here,” Ryan muttered, handing over a few coins, “Thank you again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, sir,” they answered brightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They scurried off and Ryan sighed as he watched them leave. The first of the official instructions for Jack taking over. He was sad about it, but more annoyed. Though he knew it was necessary.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you look like you’re preparing a funeral?” Dooley prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan laughed humorlessly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have no idea,” he spoke quietly as he turned to head back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could say thank you!” Dooley grumbled as he followed him, “I did leap a lot of balconies to stop him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked back with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I apologize,” he amended, “I didn’t realize you were trying to help. Thank you kindly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan, you’re fucking <em>sweating,”</em> Jack commented as they passed into the throne room, “And is that Dooley with you??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t remember my face immediately from that time you tied me up?” Dooley sneered, “It was only yesterday after all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack winced, but gripped Ryan’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is he here to-?“ he started, looking hopeful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Ryan interrupted firmly, “He is on a mission. Please do not bother him. There are no other reasons for him to be here, understood?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what about-?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Understood?” Ryan repeated tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack sighed, dropping his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Understood,” he muttered, “Geoff said you were being dumb about this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dumb about what exactly?” Dooley spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mostly everything,” Ryan murmured tiredly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, maybe-“ Jack started to plead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, this is not a discussion!” Ryan snapped, “Do you truly think the two of you need to mess this up even more?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack flinched like Ryan had slapped him and Ryan stormed away. <em>How do they not understand this?!</em> Ryan felt a twinge of guilt as soon as he was out of the room. <em>That was harsh. </em>But still, he stood by his decision not to tell him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley didn’t deserve to have this weight put on him, even if he didn’t end up caring about it. Besides, Ryan was cursed for a reason and he had been doing fuckall to keep the kingdom out of war. It was not as though he would be missed. It was better this way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no reason to cling to false hopes when it didn’t matter if he were gone. He imagined Dooley especially would be quite delighted if he wasn’t around. Why deny him such a gift as to see his sworn enemy gone from his sight?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what’s my mission then?” Dooley spoke up, “Why am I here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Good question.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To assassinate the King, obviously,” Ryan murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If that’s all, couldn’t I just kill you now?” Dooley snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You <em>could,”</em> Ryan confirmed, “But you should really wait for a more opportune time. You need to get out without being caught.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, how will I do that?” Dooley scoffed, “This place is crawling with your minions.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Slit my throat in my bed while I sleep and go out the secret passage,” Ryan answered easily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Won’t they suspect that and ambush me?” Dooley questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only three people are aware of the passage,” Ryan explained, “One will be dead and one will be you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And the third?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stopped at a tapestry, turning to hide his pained face. He ran his fingers over the edge of the fabric.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He would never show up,” he muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Royal Rose,” Dooley guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan puffed out a humorless laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, you’ve heard about him,” he sneered, covering his face with one hand, “All the rumors about me, why should he be exempt?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hand curled into a fist and he dropped it from the tapestry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are the rumors about you and him true?” Dooley questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Depends on the rumors,” Ryan answered gruffly as he started down the hallway again, “I have not heard them, so I wouldn’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The rumors are that you were rough with him,” Dooley explained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Come on, whore, beg for it.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm, that would be entirely dependent on your interpretation,” Ryan mused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you ever answer anything directly?” Dooley grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, what exactly are you asking?” Ryan grunted, opening the armory door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you abuse him?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan hesitated to answer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You like when I hurt you, slut?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I again feel that depends on your interpretation,” he spoke carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re saying you enjoy rough sex?” Dooley guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan felt very uncomfortable with this line of questioning. If he kept thinking about it, his kilt was not going to be sufficient to hide the answer to Dooley’s question and he didn’t have books to hide behind now. Dooley apparently didn’t care if he was comfortable with it out not. He gripped Ryan’s wrist and yanked him around to face him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How rough?” He questioned, eyes narrowing, “Did you force him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan grunted in annoyance, tugging at Dooley’s hold. <em>He’s really stuck on this, isn’t he? Does he really think I would do such a thing?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you, I would never rape someone,” he grumbled, “All sex I have, rough or not, is sex not rape. Consensual.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then the Rose wanted you to be rough,” Dooley pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Harder! I’m not a little prince, Ryan!”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What he wants is his business,” He muttered, “I will not answer for him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley stepped closer to him and Ryan instinctively backed away, bumping into the table behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that what you want from me, King?” He whispered, leaning close, “You want to play rough with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan gripped the table tightly and tugged on Dooley’s hold again. The stirring in his nether regions was ramping up to active interest. Dooley was nearly touching said active interest with how close he was. He pushed Ryan’s hand up his shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is what you want, isn’t it?” He spoke low, his dark eyes lidded, “You want me. I’m right here for the taking.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took Ryan’s other hand and pressed it to his hip. Ryan ached with how bad he wanted him. It didn’t help that it had been so long since he’d last had sex. But even with his lust thrumming in his blood, he could tell something wasn’t right. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley was trembling slightly. His eyes, despite being hooded, were sharp, watching him carefully. He wasn’t turned on, he was alert and slightly afraid. He was trying to provoke Ryan into attacking him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sighed, eyes dropping closed. He didn’t know why he was doing it, but for a second he’d almost gotten his hopes up. He’d almost believed for the tiniest of moments that Dooley could want him. He felt so hollow and lonely as he tugged his wrists sharply from Dooley’s loosened grips. He was way too pretty to want Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should just focus on your mission,” he suggested quietly, turning back to the table, “I do not have the time to be toyed with.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took one of the swords and strapped it around his waist as he started for the door. He had training to do. He needed to look halfway competent in the tournament. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hopefully if he and all his men looked well prepared, it would be enough to convince the other kingdoms to back off. They really did not need to be at war with outside forces while dealing with the civil one. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff was in the training yard and Dooley had followed him because Ryan’s life could never be easy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dooley!” Geoff near-shrieked, “Did he stay here to-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Ryan snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Apparently he’s being dumb,” Dooley muttered, “Or so the bear-ish one said. The hell is going on around here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our King is an idiot,” he grumbled, “Are you out here to train for the tournament?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Ryan confirmed, “I want to be ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tournament? Seriously?” Dooley snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, a very major one!” Geoff huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan rubbed his forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t matter,” he dismissed, “Are you free right now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m about to go into the capitol,” Geoff lamented, “But hey, Dooley doesn’t look busy. Spar with him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s hand tightened on the sword handle as Geoff grinned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe you’ll find yourself getting closer?” He suggested cheerfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geoff,” Ryan growled, “No more helping.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should really be more respectful of your elders,” Geoff teased, “You know I’m so much more experienced.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ran off, howling in laughter as Ryan unsheathed the sword. Ryan’s face was pink. His inexperience was an old source of teasing that Geoff took entirely too much pleasure in bringing up. It wasn’t <em>his</em> fault he was so socially inept and menacing looking. There had been only one willing to push past all Ryan’s faults.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Bet it’s king-sized.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stabbed the nearest straw dummy through the heart area. He’d forgotten how much he used to tease him. He’d flirted with Ryan a long time before he finally put himself firmly in Ryan’s lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I’m being serious, you fucking idiot. I want you.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan swung the sword, slicing the dummy in half. The tightness in his chest didn’t ease at the display of force.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So why’s this tournament so major?” Dooley spoke up, reminding Ryan he was there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sighed. <em>How do I keep forgetting he’s following me around?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It involves all major kingdoms of the area,” he answered, twirling the sword as he moved to the next dummy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So?” Dooley prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan frowned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do not know a lot about politics, do you?” He grunted, “Aren’t you a leader?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does it seem like I talk to a lot of other leaders?” Dooley snorted, “And it is not as though I chose this role.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan rolled his eyes as he turned back to fighting the straw dummy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think any of us choose?” He scoffed, “Responsibility is thrust upon us, regardless of what we want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sliced across the dummy’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it <em>you</em> want?” Dooley asked, voice quiet, “What is it the King would prefer to do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan paused, sighing heavily. He seemed to do a lot of sighing around Dooley.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Weren’t you listening?” He muttered, “It does not matter what I want. My duty is to my people.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He twirled the sword and stabbed it harshly through where the dummy’s stomach would be. He shoved the sword through the back of the dummy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My life is for them,” he whispered, “My desires mean nothing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Besides, the one time he let himself have what he wanted, he ended up with nothing but pain. Ryan pulled the sword back, yanking it free of the straw.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me about the tournament,” Dooley requested, “And I’ll spar with you. I’m an excellent swordsman.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I am aware,” Ryan grumbled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned toward him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“An exchange is what you’re proposing,” he clarified.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that not common in politics?” He prompted, grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s heart fluttered at his mischievous grin. <em>Damnit. You’re making it really hard not to get my hopes up.</em> He was making it hard not to get other things up too as he unsheathed his sword and smirked at Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, King, show me your swordsmanship,” He coaxed, “I would like to see just how terrible you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s eyes narrowed and he twirled the sword to point it forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very well,” he muttered, “But I fear you will be disappointed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley stabbed forward and Ryan easily deflected it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kings are not helpless, Dooley,” He scoffed, “Just because we have guards, does not mean we are defenseless.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley’s smirk spread into a wild sort of grin and he swung overhand. Ryan blocked it, refusing to step back as Dooley pushed forward. He twisted, shoving Dooley’s blade down. He blocked the next swing and sidestepped a stab. He tapped Dooley’s unguarded flank with his free hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are lucky we are merely sparring,” he sneered, “Or you would be dead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley whirled around, slicing through the air and Ryan blocked it, pressing him, trying to make him stumble back. Dooley refused, the grin only getting wilder and his eyes sparkling as Ryan invaded his space.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watch where you’re poking that, King,” He taunted breathlessly, eyes flicking down, “Looks like it could do some damage.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shoved him away, ignoring the joking flirt and swung at his neck. Dooley knocked it aside and danced out of the way of his stab. They circled each other and Ryan resolutely ignored the ache between his legs. Dooley only seemed more energized by Ryan’s desire. It amused him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley stabbed, Ryan blocked. Ryan stabbed, Dooley blocked. Back and forth they lunged as they circled, like two wolves waiting for the right time to strike. Ryan was more patient. Dooley struck overhand again, Ryan swung, and the sword flew from Dooley’s grip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley staggered from the force of Ryan’s disarming and Ryan’s foot struck his shin. He tumbled to his knees and Ryan pressed the tip of the sword under his chin. They were both panting and Ryan was showing entirely too much enthusiasm for Dooley’s new position. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The image seared into his mind and he would never forget it. On his knees, breathless and flushed, at Ryan’s mercy as he looked up at him. Ryan wanted to tell him to beg for his cock instead of the sword. He nearly had to actually physically shake himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved his stance, beginning to pull away when Dooley did something he had neither expected nor ever could have imagined he would do. He turned his face downward, though his eyes stayed on Ryan’s, and pressed his lips gently to the blade. Ryan’s hips jerked and he bit his tongue to stop a moan from passing over it. Dooley’s lips pulled back into the mischievous grin. Ryan jerked backward, stumbling as he hurried to pull the blade far from Dooley’s mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is extremely dangerous,” he huffed, sheathing the sword.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley rolled his eyes as Ryan offered his hand. He took it, but yanked Ryan closer when he was standing again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong with you?” He grumbled, “You only fuck nobility or something? You obviously want it, why won’t you take it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you,” Ryan spoke coolly, “I do not derive pleasure from forcing myself on others. Especially not-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan!” Jack’s voice called out, interrupting his response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Ryan called back, turning toward him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s some lads here looking for Dooley!” Jack shouted from the door to the castle, “Is that him with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No it’s some other short, broad-shouldered friend of mine,” Ryan snorted as he headed toward him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh, you two are friends now?” Jack teased as they passed through the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Ryan barked, “Stop that!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Touchy,” Jack grumbled, “Anyway, they’re waiting in the throne room.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who was it?” Dooley spoke up finally.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, some clumsy, tanned fellow and curly-haired angry man,” Jack answered, “They wouldn’t say their names.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damnit,” Dooley muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn’t look up at him. They were assaulted almost immediately upon entry to the throne room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lil’ J!” A voice squawked before nearly tackling Dooley.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You, what the hell have you been doing to him?!” Another voice snarled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sword was at Ryan’s throat. Jack and the guards in the room all stepped forward. Ryan waved them down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ask him yourself,” He suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lad’s eyes flicked to Dooley who shook his head as he tried to push away the other one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He hasn’t done anything to me,” he assured him, “We were just sparring a moment ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryebread?!” The tanned one squawked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan‘s head whipped around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin?!” He demanded, surging toward him, “What the fuck are you doing here?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabbed him and lifted him up in the air, spinning him around. Gavin squealed, just the same as he used to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What am I doing?!” He giggled, “What’re <em>you</em> doing?! You’re the Mad King?! Blimey, I never would’ve guessed!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan dropped him into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s been so long!” He laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No kidding!” Gavin agreed, “You’re still squishing me the same as always though!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan quickly let him go, taking his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at you! You’re so big now!” He teased, “You got a beard and everything!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryebread!” Gavin whined, blushing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you were a prize??” Ryan demanded, “What happened?! How did you get here?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin glanced at his friends nervously. Ryan froze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let go of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sorry,” he muttered, backing up, “I should have...I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess they would find out eventually,” Gavin mumbled, rubbing his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Find out what, exactly?” Dooley asked, tone cold, “What the fuck is going on here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, well, I...used to be a prince,” Gavin admitted, “Ryebread and I knew each other back then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan gave him a pained smile, running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Knew</em> each other?” The third lad snorted, “‘Cause it looks like you two fucked.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan laughed and Gavin rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We were, what eight years apart?” Gavin muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re what?!” Dooley choked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m 39,” Ryan said, “Maybe now it doesn’t matter, but back then Gavin was still under age.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You saying you would court me now, Ryebread?” Gavin teased, grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan rolled his eyes, ruffling his hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” he answered shortly, “I still think of you as little Golden Boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin blushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t remind me of that!” He groaned, covering his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are 39,” Dooley breathed, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked away from Gavin to frown at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?” He answered, “Anyway, Gavin was my only friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone thought he was scary,” Gavin scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“You</em> thought I was scary,” Ryan pointed out, “He kept sending other people to talk to me until I finally just tracked him down myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but I learned pretty quick,” Gavin argued, “This guy is just a huge dork.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“I</em> never said I wasn’t,” He mumbled, “Everyone else said I was scary.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is still scary sometimes though,” Gavin admitted, “He has a weird thing about knives. Oh, and he gives this creepy smirk sometimes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pinched Ryan’s cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Show them the smirk,” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cut it out,” Ryan grumbled around Gavin’s pinching.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were a fucking prince?!” The third lad screeched, “How could you never tell us?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin wilted a little, hiding a bit behind Ryan, tugging on his shirt. Ryan smiled fondly. He was just the same as always.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...was a prize,” he admitted quietly, “I ran away because...she was not very nice. I had to keep it secret so they wouldn’t find me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan turned to pull him into a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry,” he murmured, holding him tightly, “I should have checked on you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it wasn’t your fault,” Gavin muttered, muffled by Ryan’s shoulder, “I thought she was nice, I told everyone not to worry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pulled back, taking his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where is she?” He growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin smiled weakly, squeezing his wrists.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, she’s not around any more,” he assured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s scowl eased somewhat and he pulled Gavin back into a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ran off, did you get to be in a troupe?” He teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin pulled away, grabbing his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did!” He squealed, “I got to play Macbeth!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan grinned, squeezing his hands. He and Ryan had read Macbeth all the time, but Gavin insisted Ryan had to be Macbeth because he didn’t think himself very “kingish”. <em>He finally got over that then.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so happy to hear it,” Ryan murmured, heart swelling with pride in him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s where I met Ray,” Gavin went on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s smile faltered. He knew it was someone else, but still, even hearing the name alone hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I met Micool!” Gavin went on, pointing to the curly haired one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Michael Jones, for normal, English speaking people,” the lad corrected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And we met Lil’ J,” Gavin concluded, pointing to Dooley.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Little J,” Ryan repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at Dooley who was blushing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only <em>they</em> get to call me that,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What does it stand for?” Ryan questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy,” Dooley muttered, “Are you telling me you didn’t know my first name this whole time?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It never came up?” He offered, “You don’t know mine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s Ryan, everyone says it around here,” Dooley snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There it is!” Gavin squealed, “So creepy, Ryebread!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan ruffled his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one knows my first name,” He mused, “Not even Geoff or Jack. Ryan is my middle name.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about Rose?” Dooley sneered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stiffened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, anyway, I do not really remember this guy,” Jack cut in, “Gavin? What kingdom?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Free,” Gavin answered, “I was prize for Morel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, wait, is this...little brother?” Jack questioned hesitantly, looking at Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed a little, but nodded. Jack’s face cleared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww, this is little brother?” He cooed, “He used to talk about you all the time!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin grinned, hugging Ryan around the middle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You called me little brother?” He teased, “And you talked about me? Aww, Ryebread!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s blush darkened, but he smiled fondly as he pet Gavin’s hair. He had always wanted a brother. Gavin was about as close as he’d gotten. Gavin smiled sheepishly up at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I meant to come here first,” he mumbled, “But it took a long time to get here. By the time I did, I thought you must’ve been a prize. Ry...what they say, it can’t be true, can it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked away from Gavin’s wide, innocent eyes, feeling guilty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not...everything,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack harrumphed and Ryan shot him an icy look. <em>Don’t try to make me sound better than I am. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It has been a long time, Gavin,” Ryan muttered, “A lot has happened.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But Rose, that’s all a lie!” Gavin insisted, gripping his shirt tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan winced, trying to back away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, it is,” Dooley spoke up, “Turns out this guy would never.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked at him sharply. <em>Is he defending me?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why the fuck does everyone say that?” Michael demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say what?” Jack chimed in, “What are they talking about, Ry?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan felt very uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-They think I...forced him,” he answered, “That I abused him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack’s mouth dropped open in shock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They think you forced him?!” He repeated, shrieking, “That you abused him?! What the fuck?! Who the hell said that?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think perhaps it is a misunderstanding,” he sighed dismissively.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, because of-“ Jack started, clearing his throat, “Right, well, there is no way in hell Ryan would have forced him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew it!” Gavin huffed, “What else is a misunderstanding?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin, you give me too much credit,” Ryan insisted, “There are many things of which I am guilty.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin squinted at him suspiciously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, why are you two here?” Ryan asked, glancing to Jones and Dooley, “Did you not tell them you were here?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I sent word,” Dooley answered a bit defensively.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, word that you were in the fucking wolves den,” Jones snorted, “What did you expect?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you I was fine!” Dooley hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In the fucking wolves den,” Jones repeated, “Obviously we were immediately suspicious! Hey, cut that out before I slice your fucking hand off!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He snapped the last part at Ryan who looked startled. <em>Cut what-?</em> He looked at where he was running his hand through Gavin’s hair and blushed, jerking his hand back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, Gavin, I forgot you are not little any more,” he muttered, “You have grown into a fine young lad. What do you do now? Are you still an archer?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin looked down and away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I am the Green Archer,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s eyes went wide and he grabbed Gavin’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are the Green Archer?!” He demanded, shaking him, “That’s amazing! You got even better!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin blushed, covering his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sh-Shut up!” He mumbled, “You are still the same!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan let go of him again and whirled on Dooley.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You!” He hissed, stepping toward him, “You abandoned him at Kilo Village!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I did <em>not!”</em> Dooley argued, “He insisted on staying!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan turned back to Gavin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course you did,” he snorted, ruffling his hair, “You always were so selfless.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryyy!” Gavin whined, “You’re embarrassing me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan grinned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at you, you still go red any time someone compliments you,” He teased. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at Jack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should prepare supper early!” He exclaimed, “I want little brother to tell me all the things he has been up to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took Gavin’s hand to drag him off to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, R-Ry-“ Gavin squeaked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think this is a splendid idea,” Jack interrupted, “This is the liveliest I’ve seen you in quite some time, sire.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh-What are you talking about?” He huffed, “I-I am always lively!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why did you look like you were in mourning earlier?” Dooley scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan hummed in noncommittal annoyance as he pushed open the door to the kitchens. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello!” Fray greeted, “Oh, er, hello? Sire, you did not say we had guests.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sat Gavin firmly at the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is Pr-er, Gavin Free,” Ryan introduced, stumbling at bit on his words, “He is the little brother I spoke of.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello!” Gavin greeted cheerfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And this is his...” Ryan hesitated as he gestured to Jones, “Sorry, are you courting each other officially?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jones went pink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-We’re not courting!” He sputtered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s just my boy, Ryebread!” Gavin laughed, “My bestest boy!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Er, this is his consort, Michael Jones,” Ryan offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Ry, not my boy, my <em>boy!”</em> Gavin corrected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan frowned at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is his...friend?” He tried instead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jones sat next to Gavin, covering his red face with one hand. Ryan gestured to Dooley next.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And this is my special guest, Sir Jeremy Dooley,” he introduced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fray grinned, clasping her hands together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sire! Shall I prepare something for tonight?!” She questioned excitedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan went red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-No, that is not what I meant,” he hastily denied, “He is here on a special mission.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He guided Dooley to the seat next to Gavin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, well, you just called him your special guest,” Fray mumbled, “That’s what you called-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stiffened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fray, how about you have a break now,” Jack interrupted, “Ryan will take care of them from here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ushered her from the room while Ryan went around the counter, trying not to think about who he had called his “special guest” before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want to eat?” He directed at Gavin, smiling fondly, “Do you still like Shepard’s pie?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin nodded eagerly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yours is the best!” He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shifted, going a bit pink as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do not get many opportunities now,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He winced. <em>I should really be working. </em>But he hadn’t seen Gavin in so long. Jack came around and squeezed his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can take one day off,” he assured him quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smiled weakly and nodded. He encouraged Gavin to tell him all about what he had been up to while he made supper. Gavin was excitable as always and Ryan felt better than he had in some time. He tried to ignore Dooley glaring at him the rest of the evening.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sighed as he dropped the crown on the vanity. He had really wanted Gavin to stay, but Jones and Dooley had insisted on leaving. He felt loneliness seeping back into him like the dreadful cold in the winter months. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin was one of the few people who had willingly spent any time with him. Then he’d been married off. Ryan had missed him terribly. He crossed his arms and dropped his head into them. <em>Do not cry! It is your own fault you never saw him! I should have checked on him. I should have tried harder! I could have helped him out of that place.</em> He pressed his lips into a thin line. He didn’t deserve to cry over this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got up, moving to get undressed and get into bed. Maybe if he burrowed far enough under the covers, no one would be bothered by his pathetic cries of loneliness. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan dismounted, passing the reins of his horse to the stable hand who came forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Her name is Astra,” he told them, “Please take good care of her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, your majesty,” they squeaked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Ryan muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed as he turned to Geoff and Jack. <em>Everyone is always so scared of me. </em>This time it was alright though. He had to intimidate the others. He needed to look confident and strong. He <em>had</em> to. Jack gave him a sympathetic smile and they started for the tournament grounds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bravo, don’t make me kick your fucking ass!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nearly flinched at the sound of Dooley’s voice. He was in front of the guard at the entrance to the tournament. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me through before I chop off your fucking legs!” He hissed, “We had an agreement!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have no idea what you are talking about,” the guard sneered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley’s hand went for his sword as Ryan stopped behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You worthless piece of shit!” He snarled, “How dare you?! You have no integrity!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guard caught sight of Ryan and stiffened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sorry, your majesty, p-please excuse us,” they sputtered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley turned to glare at him. He puffed out an annoyed sigh when he saw it was Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damnit,” He grumbled under his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is there a problem here?” Ryan questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, sire, this man was just leaving,” the guard insisted, throwing a glare at Dooley.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be unfortunate,” Ryan spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>It would?! Why would it be?! </em>Dooley and the guard also didn’t seem to know the answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Er, sire?” The guard prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is my champion,” Ryan answered, producing his invitation, “So it would be unfortunate if he were to leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” The guard exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan agreed. <em>What the hell am I doing?</em> Dooley was staring at him in shock. The guard took Ryan’s invitation, more out of formality than anything and returned it. They stepped aside, looking stunned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck did you just do?!” Dooley hissed as they moved inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got you in the tournament,” Ryan answered, “A thank you seems in order.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will thank you when pigs fly!” Dooley snapped, “Are you trying to trick me? You think you can convince me to like you?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan snorted, rolling his eyes. <em>No, I’m actually pretty depressed about it.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it working?” Geoff spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shot him a glare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did I say about that?” He growled, “Stop trying to help!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Help with what??” Dooley demanded, “What the hell is going on with you??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing!” Ryan cut off both Jack and Geoff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, hello, Haywood.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stiffened and Jack and Geoff came forward, hands on their swords. Tell was smirking, one eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see you’ve found a third,” He snorted, eyes sweeping over Dooley, “He doesn’t look very formidable though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, looks can be deceiving,” Ryan answered tightly, “You are blocking our path.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tell and his guards moved aside and the four started to pass. Tell grabbed Ryan’s wrist. Geoff and Jack stepped forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure you don’t want to reconsider my offer, prize?” He taunted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would rather die,” Ryan growled, “Than see my people under you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yet you were willing to see yourself under me,” Tell sneered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Willing is a relative term, Tell,” Ryan spat, drawing his dagger, “Unhand me. <em>Now.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a tense moment where everyone but Tell had their hands on a weapon. Finally he let go with a laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so pretty you’re almost worth it, Haywood,” he snorted, “Almost. You will regret this, darling.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I regret many things, but I will never regret not giving you our kingdom. </em>Tell waved dismissively as he moved on and Ryan waited until he was out of sight to put the dagger away and turn his back to him. He resisted the urge to shudder or excessively scrub at the place he had held Ryan’s wrist. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, are-“ Jack started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not now,” Ryan interrupted, continuing their walk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, I apologize,” Jack amended.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They moved on to the preparation area and Ryan did his best to not think about Tell. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what am I supposed to do?” Dooley grunted, reminding Ryan he was there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A squire hurried forward to help Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever you want, I assume,” Ryan muttered as the squire led him to where his armor was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>They are rather young, even for a squire, aren’t they?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Your majesty,” the squire squeaked, “I-I cannot reach, sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan knelt on one knee to let them strap the armor over his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You called me your champion,” Dooley pointed out, “Obviously I have to do something about that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll have to tie it tighter than that,” Ryan grunted at the squire.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sorry, sire!” They sputtered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am not going to hurt you,” he assured them, “Please relax.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He patted their head gently and they blushed, nodding. They were more confident now and Ryan relaxed slightly himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dooley, I said that to get you in,” He finally answered, “You are free to go. Though I would prefer you hold off on your mission for the tournament.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What mission?” Geoff questioned from where he was getting his armor strapped to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To kill the king,” Dooley muttered dryly, “According to the king anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff gave Ryan an exasperated look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did the <em>thing,</em> didn’t you?” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do always assume I am at fault?” Ryan huffed, “And what thing??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The thing where you randomly say something and then quickly follow it with entirely too much information,” Dooley snorted, “As though you spend all your time thinking up these random scenarios.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You just did it,” Jack chimed in, “At the gate when you suddenly and very sweetly decided to help Dooley. The <em>thing.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan glared at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was not sweetness,” He insisted firmly, “It was merely an obstacle I was attempting to overcome. We needed inside.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>And I wanted to defend him.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, there’s the other thing,” Geoff sneered, “The thing where you won’t let anyone say anything nice about you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The squire urged him up and Ryan stood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you make me sound better than I am, is all,” He mumbled defensively, “I often have very inane reasons for my actions.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what were your reasons behind your supposed willingness to get fucked by our southern enemy?” Dooley questioned coldly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan suppressed a shudder at being reminded again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dooley, you do not know what you are talking about!” Geoff hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley was giving Ryan a hard, cold look. Ryan could feel his guilt weighing on his soul.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have made mistakes,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-<em>Sire!”</em> Jack growled, “Do not say that about this!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Jack,”</em> Ryan warned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Jack snapped, “I cannot listen to you call that a mistake! What he-! Argh! You are so infuriating sometimes!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell wanted our kingdom for himself,” He muttered, “I refused to let him enslave our people. I told him he could have me, but not even one inch of our kingdom while I still stood. I ended up losing my temper when he threatened war and now we are here. Are you satisfied?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack gave him a dark look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sire, it is finished,” the squire spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked down at them and then his armor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well done, thank you,” he praised, patting their head, “Here, for your efforts.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He produced a coin and a sweet for them which they hesitantly took with wide eyes. They reminded him of Gavin. He smiled gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-Thank you, sire,” they squeaked before tottering off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He attached the cape with their insignia and tightened the belt attached to the sheath on his waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you participating?” Dooley questioned, “Why do you not have an actual champion?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do,” Ryan answered, gesturing to Geoff and Jack as they joined him, “Besides, I do not participate to show the strength of one man. Nor is it so unusual for a king to participate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You...agreed to tell me about this,” Dooley reminded him, “But you didn’t. So tell me, why is this so important?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because we are showing the other kingdoms that we will not back down,” Geoff spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That if they keep playing at our borders, we are prepared to fight,” Jack added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Politics are about fighting without fighting, Dooley,” Ryan explained, “About stopping wars before they start.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley was staring into his eyes with a hard look. <em>Searching, calculating, deciding.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m here because there are assassins,” he spoke quietly and quickly, “They are after Tell and they bear your colors.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>A setup?!</em> Ryan gripped his armor and shoved him into the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who told you this?!” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley grunted, gripping at his wrists.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin heard about it,” He grumbled, “He said Ray knew about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan winced at the name, but ignored it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This-this man, you know him?” He questioned, “He’s honest?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do not know him,” Dooley answered, “But Gavin trusts him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damnit,” Ryan muttered, head dropping, “Tell will be participating no doubt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned to Geoff and Jack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to keep close to him,” He instructed, “One of us needs to be there when they strike.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think he will let himself be injured?” Jack asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not likely,” he snorted, “But if word was able to get out about it, they must be amateurs, they may accidentally injure him. Be careful, but do your best to stay between them and him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should we try to track them now?” Geoff offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No time,” Ryan dismissed, “Eyes open when we get out there for anything out of the ordinary.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What can I do?” Dooley spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan turned to him, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have done plenty,” he assured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I cannot just do nothing!” Dooley huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, now that you mention it!” Jack chimed in, gripping Ryan’s arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan grunted, looking at him in alarm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could do one thing!” Geoff suggested, grabbing Ryan’s other arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s head whipped to him in panic as he realized what they were doing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! No, no, no!” Ryan protested as they pushed him forward, “Do not! This would be coercing! Stop it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They shoved and he stumbled into Dooley, slamming him back up against the wall. Ryan’s hands braced against the wall and his face flushed as he looked down at him. <em>He’s so close.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley was looking up at him with wide, startled eyes. Ryan’s own eyes flicked down to his lips. <em>So pretty. </em>His eyelids started to droop as he leaned down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ding dong! </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan jerked away from Dooley in a panicked motion and quickly made for the door, ignoring the burning in his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“King Haywood,” the announcer greeted, “Sirs Ramsey and Pattillo as usual. And...you are?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir Jeremy Dooley,” Dooley answered, “His majesty’s champion.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan turned and hauled Dooley up in front of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My <em>favored</em> champion,” he added cheerfully, “Best swordsman in the Haywood kingdom, you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley shot him a glare and Ryan grinned widely as they were waved forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You chose it, Sir Dooley,” he teased, “Now eyes open, champion. We must assure the Haywood Kingdom makes a show of stopping those assassins.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So no one mistakes them for being on our side,” Dooley guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Precisely,” Ryan confirmed, “Ah, you will need something to identify you. Take this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled the cape off and moved to attach it to Dooley’s armor. Dooley’s hand snatched it from him. His face was red. <em>So cute.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will do it myself,” he snapped, “You are too close!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan moved back, though he hated pulling away from him. Geoff nudged him on his left side and threw him an exaggerated wink. He glared back at him as Jack giggled to Ryan’s right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop it, both of you!” He hissed as they took up position to the side in the arena.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop what?!” Dooley demanded, “Why won’t you just tell me what’s going on with you?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because it does not matter,” Ryan grumbled, “You do not need to be further burdened with my troubles. You have an uprising to lead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why the hell should you care about that?!” Dooley growled, “Why the hell would you, of all people, care about the uprising?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because it is <em>my</em> people who are displeased,” Ryan spoke coldly, “Any leader worth anything at all cares for the grievances of their people. This is why I would never silence your voice, even if I <em>did</em> have the desire to do so, because it is the voice chosen to speak for my people.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley opened his mouth, but stopped, closing it with a snap and turning away. He looked out over the other participants.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...I-I don’t actually know what to do,” he muttered, clearing his throat, “I-I have never done this before.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan did not picture what other context those words could be said in. Geoff, however, definitely did, snorting as he choked on laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They pair us against each other,” Ryan muttered, “Then the winners are put two against two. Then four versus four. Then one on one again. The last fight is a free for all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley looked at him sharply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s waiting for the free for all,” he guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Most likely, yes,” Ryan grumbled bitterly, “So, do your best to get to the end.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if we have to fight?” Dooley grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We won’t,” Ryan assured him, “Kingdoms win or lose here, not individuals. In fact, on teams, we will be put together as much as possible. In the free for all, if we fell every other opponent, we will win without fighting each other.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s too bad,” Dooley murmured, “I like fighting you. It’s very... <em>invigorating.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grinned wickedly up at Ryan whose heart pounded in his chest. <em>Fuck this stupid tournament, I’m doing him instead. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ding dong!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan jumped, startled again by the bell and blushed, head whipping back forward. <em>Fucking hell, Dooley is such trouble.</em> Ryan glanced at Geoff and Jack on his other side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack,” he called softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack gave him a sad smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will do my best, Ry, I promise,” he assured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nodded, giving him a small smile back. Jack needed to make a good impression as well. Soon he would need to ensure the other kingdoms would know not to try to walk over him either. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why him?” Dooley questioned, “Why does he especially need to do his best?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The same as me,” Ryan muttered, “He must appear as a firm, immovable force.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But why?” Dooley pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ding dong!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Announcing the beginning of the Tournament of Blades,” the speaker shouted, “Presided over by the Council of Blades. Queen Greta Morel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stiffened, head whipping to where she was curtsying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He said she was dead!” He snarled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, not now!” Geoff hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan watched her sit. <em>This is the one who hurt Gavin. </em>His hands tightened into fists. She was not only alive, she was on the Council and now Queen of the Morel Kingdom. Ryan was fairly certain she’d been a princess when little brother had married her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“King Joseph Weaver.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was barely listening, glaring at Morel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And King Ray Narvaez the Second.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan didn’t quite hear it at first, still staring at Morel. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god,” Jack whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan processed the name finally, his head turning to look at the third. His knees went weak and Geoff gripped his elbow. <em>Ray.</em> In full tournament uniform, black and red, a golden crown on his raven head. <em>Right there.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan, stay with me here,” he murmured, “I need you to stay-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The hell?” Dooley muttered, “Gav’s contact is a king?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” Geoff demanded in a frantic whisper, “He’s the one who told you about the assassins?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, look how beautiful he looks,” Ryan breathed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The fuck is happening?” Dooley grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the Royal Rose,” Jack whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s eyes landed on Ryan and he smiled and waved. Ryan’s face tugged up in a half smile as he started to wave back. Dooley gripped his hand and Ryan’s eyes jerked down to look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen to me!” Dooley snarled, “What did you tell me about appearing strong? No one fears a love-struck pretty boy, okay? Get the clouds out of your head and your feet on the ground, got it?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes,” Ryan agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy,” Dooley praised before letting him go and looking forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan went bright red as he jerked his head forward away from him. <em>He called me boy. <strong>Twice!</strong></em> Geoff snickered next to him and Ryan shot him a weak glare. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god, Ry, you are in so much trouble,” Jack choked out around his giggles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan really wished he could stop getting humiliated for five minutes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the four v. four fight started, Ryan found himself annoyed at Dooley. <em>You little shit, you let me win!</em> Dooley not only won every match, he won first in every match, and won so quickly it put all prior win records to shame. Ryan was struggling to focus on his own matches he kept glancing at him. Damn, his swordsmanship was like art. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“King!” Dooley hissed as they lined up for the fours match, “Head in the game, stop thinking about him!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Ryan grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got that stupid love-struck look on your face again,” Dooley sneered, “Stop thinking about Rose!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed bright red again. <em>I was thinking about you.</em> He looked back ahead at their opponents. <em>Fuck, I’m...falling for him. I’ve really got to complicate everything for myself, don’t I? Two meetings and I’m already mad with want of him...</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were pit against the Vale Kingdom. They were formidable as individuals at least, but Ryan didn’t know what they were as a team. His own team was not too bad, though they tended not to have a fourth. Dooley was therefore put into the lead position in front of Ryan as Geoff and Jack stood in their usual positions slightly behind Ryan to either side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ding dong!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley blocked an over hand blow while Ryan blocked a blow aimed at Dooley’s side. He shoved the opponent away as Geoff blocked a blow aimed for Ryan’s left. Dooley front kicked his opponent away and Jack disarmed the opponent Ryan sent reeling. The fourth opponent went for Dooley as well, but Dooley easily swiped and dodged, sword clanging on their greave. Jack lunged forward, following with a similar motion, sending the sword flying from their hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s sword went up as the first opponent went for Dooley who was distracted by the sword clattering against his shin. They pressed him and he pressed back, nearly touching Dooley’s back. <em>Damn, they’re strong.</em> Dooley switched his sword to his left hand and slammed the blade against Ryan’s. Pressing together, their opponent didn’t stand a chance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stand down,” Dooley ordered them as they pressed them back a step, “You have done well, but you cannot best us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Us.</em> Ryan blushed as his heart fluttered. The Vale champion glanced away, looking apprehensive before dropping their sword. Ryan frowned, following where they’d been looking. <em>The council?</em> The three of them sheathed their weapons, but Dooley grabbed their wrist before they turned away. He pulled a small piece of cloth bearing the Haywood insignia from their sleeve. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who sent you?” He growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“K-King Haywood,” they squeaked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan gave them a dry look. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-It was T-Tell,” they corrected, eyes again darting to the council. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let them go,” Ryan muttered, pulling back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley let go and they walked to the waiting area with Jack and Geoff who each pulled free a cloth similar to the one Dooley found.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It isn’t Tell,” Ryan spoke quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mine in the first match said Tell,” Jack grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mine was in pairs, said the same,” Geoff pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s right,” Dooley spoke up, “It isn’t Tell or at least he’s not the one they were hired by.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well then who?” Geoff pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Royal Rose that’s who,” Dooley snarled, “Ours kept glancing at the council.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-It could be one of the other two,” Ryan protested weakly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though he thought that would be quite the coincidence. </span>
  <span class="s1">Dooley’s eyes were fiery once again as he looked at Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What sort of king is this naive?” He sneered, “You think because he warmed your bed, he gives a fuck about you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Smack!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley grunted as the open handed blow landed on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack!” Ryan shouted, “Why w-?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You listen to me, you little shit!” Jack snarled, gripping Dooley’s armor to pull him close, “You don’t know anything! I thought you had begun to see, but now it seems apparent you refuse to see anything but what fits your narrow mind, you selfish asshole!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shoved Dooley away and stormed from the waiting area. Geoff hurried after him, leaving Ryan there with Dooley. Ryan stepped closer to look at the red outline of Jack’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, he...is very protective of me,” Ryan murmured, “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nearly flinched at the cold tone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can get some ice for it,” he suggested, reaching towards him, “It should-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley smacked away his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop it!” He cried, “Stop doing that!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned away from Ryan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sorry,” Ryan mumbled, backing up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why can’t you just be the Mad King?” Dooley whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started the way the others went and Ryan stepped toward him, reaching out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Please, Ray, I can be different!” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan halted, watching the cape with his insignia flutter as Dooley left. His outstretched hand tightened into a fist and fell to his side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“No, Ry, you can’t. You are who you are.”</em> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They lost Geoff in the second to last round to a technicality which left them with three in the final round. That was alright for the tournament itself, but not great for trying to foil the assassins. The remaining three of them huddled in the arena, to one side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Barrel, Grizzly, and Forrester have been the most suspicious,” Jack murmured, “And now I bet they’ll ally for the fight since they’ve each lost all but one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jackal’s taller champion is definitely an assassin,” Dooley muttered, “I saw him pushing a cloth bearing our colors up his sleeve.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Our colors. Ours. Ours. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry? You there?” Jack grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re doing the lovesick face again,” Dooley growled, “I swear, If you keep thinking about him-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t,” Ryan interrupted, “It was someone else. Dooley, you should keep close to Jackal’s two. Jack and I will take the three. Remember, keep an eye on Tell, be ready to run to his aid if anything goes awry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other two nodded sharply and Jack moved to speak to Geoff about their plan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who?” Dooley grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked down at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who were you thinking about?!” Dooley hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was staring out across the arena, observing the other champions, but his jaw and fists were clenched.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doesn’t matter,” Ryan muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was it Gavin?” Dooley pressed, “Or one of them?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He jerked his chin toward Geoff and Jack. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Ryan answered, “It’s unimportant.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you say that about everything involving you?!” Dooley demanded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because <em>I</em> am unimportant!” Ryan snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley stared at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“King, I-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ding dong!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn bell!” Dooley grumbled, “I’m taking a hammer to it when this is over!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan snorted, covering his mouth to stifle laughter as they got in position. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good to see you smiling again, sire,” Jack commented, giving him a knowing grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quiet, you pest,” Ryan huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ding dong!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan glanced at Dooley out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The last fight commences, let us hear from the council. Queen Morel, your address, please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan would be lying if he said things hadn’t lightened up with Dooley around. Even with his aching heart longing so desperately for him, he liked having him around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Champions, welcome to the final round!” Morel spoke, drawing Ryan’s attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You bitch, I should stab you right through the heart.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This year is a little different than the last,” she continued, “This year, our final fight permits bloodshed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stiffened, eyes darting to Tell who looked as confused and surprised as the rest of them. He wasn’t in on it. Which meant they were actually going to try to kill him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The disarming rule does not apply,” Morel added, “Surrender or incapacitation are the only ways for a champion to be counted out.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have to ally with Tell,” Ryan murmured, “It’s the only way no one gets hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know he won’t agree without an offering,” Jack grunted, “I don’t think we’ll like his request.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan thought of Tell’s hand squeezing his ass the first time they met and shuddered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I definitely will not,” He muttered, “But I’m not letting us take the fall for his death.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please form your alliances now,” Morel directed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As suspected, Barrel, Grizzly and Forrester allied quickly. Ryan marched over to Tell, his jaw set. Tell raised his eyebrows in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? Isn’t this a surprise?” He sneered, “The Mad King coming to ally with little ol’ me? Shocking. Why would you do such a thing, Haywood?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would tell you the truth, but you wouldn’t believe me,” Ryan grumbled, “Tell me what your terms are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One full night,” Tell answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I accept,” Ryan answered curtly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, ah!” Tell tutted, “One more thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan glared at him, preemptively mad for whatever he was going to ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s guts clenched. <em>I can’t do that. I can’t let the others see me bowing to anyone. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In your fucking dreams, creep,” Dooley snarled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Dooley,”</em> Ryan warned as Tell turned his attention on him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, aren’t you supposed to be with the other squires?” Tell snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley glared at him, jaw tightening.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can kiss my short ass, you creepy fuck,” he growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I changed my mind, Haywood,” Tell announced, “Make this one kneel at my feet, then we can ally and I’ll see you tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-“ Ryan started to snap at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He doesn’t make me do shit,” Dooley cut in over him, “If you were under the impression this cuck had any control over me, you were sadly mistaken.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tell’s attention had fully turned to Dooley and Ryan hated the way his eyes were running over him, appraising him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dooley, a word please?” Ryan muttered tightly, gripping his arm to pull him away, “What the fuck are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Saving your image, jackass,” Dooley grunted, yanking his arm from Ryan’s grip, <em>“You</em> can’t bow to him. <em>I</em> can.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s going to ask for a lot more than that!” Ryan hissed, “Acting like that is probably getting his cock hard. He’ll make you take my place if you don’t shut the fuck up!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good!” Dooley snapped before walking around him back to Tell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>No, not good! The opposite of good! </em>Ryan whirled back around, but Jack caught his elbow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan, Dooley won’t have to comply,” He pointed out, “Tonight, you would have to obey him to ensure peace. Dooley would not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan frowned, looking back over at where Dooley was obviously berating Tell. His heart squeezed and his stomach dropped with intense dread.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what if he <em>does?”</em> He whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hated the weakness in his voice. Jack squeezed his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Technically it’s his choice,” he answered, sighing, “But I don’t think he will, Ry. Does that look like a man that obeys easily?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s own creepy eyes trailed down Dooley’s body. No, he didn’t. He looked like the type of man you wanted to <em>make</em> obey you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stepped back to Tell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-asshole!” Dooley was snarling, “Both of you can eat me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bow,” Ryan ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley looked at him sharply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bow to King Tell and tell him you’re at his service, Sir Dooley,” Ryan grit through his teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tell looked absolutely delighted. Ryan wanted to vomit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But he-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now!” Ryan snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley threw him a not so heated glare before bowing lowly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir Jeremy Dooley,” He growled, “At your service, King Tell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll hold you to that tonight, Sir Dooley,” Tell sneered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley looked up sharply then looked at Ryan who nodded curtly. Dooley went back to staring at the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As you wish, sire,” he grunted through his teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then we shall be allied for this fight,” Tell agreed, holding out his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan took it and Tell pulled him forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t think I don’t still want you, Haywood,” he breathed in his ear, “But I will take him too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan felt rage explode inside him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For one night you may have him,” He growled, “But do not think that means you own him. He is owned by no man.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tell snorted as they let go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We shall see, King Haywood,” he sneered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They shifted into position as allied kingdoms and Ryan glanced to the council. Morel was looking right at him, absolute fury on her face. <em>It isn’t Ray, it’s Morel!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damnit, I was wrong,” Dooley muttered under his breath, “I...shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you had reason to be suspicious,” Ryan assured him, “Even <em>I</em> thought the coincidence was too great. But I am very relieved to find it was not him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think she knows that you know Prince Free?” Jack whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Must be that,” Ryan agreed, “I have no other quarrel with Morel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s a fucking bitch,” Dooley grumbled, “Gav, he told us some of it. She’s the worst.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s fist tightened on his sword.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to kill her,” he growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll gladly be of assistance,” Dooley added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“By the way, you let that creep touch you, I will very displeased,” Ryan warned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, my King,” Dooley answered, turning to grin at him, “I would never let anyone lay hands on your favored champion.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He paused, eyes flicking down Ryan’s body before meeting his again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, no one <em>else,</em> anyway,” he finished, smirking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan almost tackled him to the ground right there. <em>I bet you’d like that,</em> Ryan thought, losing his breath, <em>I bet you’d love everyone seeing what a dirty, filthy little whore you are.</em> His hand started for Dooley’s hair, wanting to grip it tightly in his fist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ding dong!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan dropped his hand, annoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That bell has to die,” He growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley laughed and Ryan couldn’t help but smile in return. They set their stances and drew their swords. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Why can’t you just be the Mad King?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s smile faltered. <em>Force.</em> That’s what Dooley wanted. Why else would he try to get Ryan to attack him? He liked aggression. <em>Does that mean tonight, with Tell, will he-?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan felt like his insides were on fire as he blocked the sword swing aimed at his head, grabbed the end of his own sword, and shoved the opponent sword aside. He leaned back and slammed his boot into their shoulder, sending them into the dirt as his armor pinched. He hissed, tugging the armor around his pelvis to loosen it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stepped on their hand, crushing it as he swiped backward with his sword, knocking aside the opponent approaching him. The one on the ground squeaked out a surrender and Ryan lifted off their hand, spinning around to kick the sword from the opponent’s loosened grip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He winced as his armor pinched his side and drew his dagger. He sliced through the straps, letting the breastplate fall off his other side. He swung the sword, smacking the flat side of it against their ear as he twisted to avoid another sword. His foot snapped up into the wielder’s chin, causing a pinch in his thigh armor that he amended with another quick motion of the dagger before he hooked his leg over their arm and twisted it down, sending them into the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sheathed the dagger as he swung the sword down behind him to knock down the stab at his side. He slammed his foot down on their blade, snapping it and turned slightly to jab at their nose. It snapped almost as loud as the blade had. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They threw a hook at his face that he didn’t have time to block. His lip split on their gauntlet as his head whipped to the side. He raised his sword-free hand and backhanded them so hard his gauntlet loosened and they stumbled to the side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Surrender,” he advised as he ripped off the loosened gauntlet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They did. He wiped blood from his lip as he eyed the three opponents surrounding him. He twirled the sword, grinning widely as he passed it to his off hand. <em>Gonna need more than three, fellas. </em>They rushed him which was a grave mistake. He was calm and steady, even as unhinged as he looked. They were not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He crouched as they got close, sweeping his fully armored leg and the sword out. His leg swept the one in front of him while his sword sliced at the thighs of the two behind him. The one in front went down hard on their shoulder and one in the back stumbled sideways, but he ghosted past the third. The third was quick on his feet, dodging back and swinging down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan rolled out of the way, getting to his feet as their sword hit the dust where he’d just been. He kicked the stomach of the one he’d hit in the thigh while the wobbling third reset their stance. He slammed his knee into the second’s face as they bowed awkwardly over their stomach and then tossed his sword back to his dominant hand. He swung sideways as the third lunged and the second fell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fencing appeared to be the third’s specialty, based on his stance. They traded blows, the third expertly blocking every one of the fencer’s moves Ryan sent at him. Unfortunately for him, while Ryan did fence, he was not a fencer. He was an actual fighter, a soldier. The first finally got his feet under him as the third blocked a swing at his head. Ryan gripped the end of his sword again, pushing, forcing the third to bend back to avoid losing ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan gave a final shove to properly off-balance them and slammed his shin into the small of their back. They flew forward into the first coming to their aid and they both fell to the ground. He lazily put his sword up to block Tell’s swing at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No integrity,” He muttered, “You’re meant to wait for the others to all be out before you attack your ally.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They are out, you idiot,” Tell snorted, “Look around.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan did, twisting his sword to block another swing from Tell. Dooley and Jack were fighting Tell’s remaining champions. Everyone else was down or out of the arena. Ryan blocked another swing as he scanned for the assassins. Surely they wouldn’t give up that easily. He looked behind Tell at his champions, blocking another swing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were shuffling back towards Tell and Ryan noted only one of them appeared focused on the fight. The one fighting Dooley was swinging to hit, the one fighting Jack was swinging to block. Their backwards shuffling had much more focus. In fact it wasn’t shuffling like the other, it was stepping. <em>Deliberate.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long has the taller one been your champion?” Ryan muttered as he knocked aside a stab.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Tell grunted, “A few months, why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan swung at his gauntlet, loosening his grip on his sword and surged forward as the assassin got close enough and turned. Ryan seized Tell’s breastplate and yanked him around behind him. The sword sliced Ryan’s stomach as the assassin lunged and he swung his own sword into their chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley seemed to suddenly appear from nowhere and followed Ryan’s swing with a kick to their crotch. Ryan returned focus to Tell who had dropped his sword as Ryan had shoved him around. He made to lunge for it, but Ryan slammed his foot down on the blade and slammed the flat of his sword into Tell’s ear. Tell wobbled, grunting in pain and Ryan swept his unsteady legs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kicked the sword behind him, far from Tell’s reach as Tell scrambled backward away from him. Ryan followed calmly a few feet, watching the man’s desperate attempt to run from him until he finally slammed his boot down on his breastplate to pin him. Ryan pointed the sword at his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Before I knock you out,” he spoke quietly, “There’s something you should know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh, can I tell him??” Dooley requested, at his elbow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smiled at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, it is your victory after all,” he accepted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley gave Tell the wild grin as he crouched down next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know all that bullshit about serving you?” He started, “I don’t have to follow any of that. See, I’m not actually a knight and Mad King there doesn’t own me, buddy. I’m the leader of the resistance against him, in fact.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tell’s face twisted in anger and confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We agreed!” He snarled at Ryan, “You can’t go back on your word!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tsk, weren’t you listening?” Ryan tutted, “I told you, he is owned by no man. Besides, I never gave my word. Nor did he for that matter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good night, little bitch,” Dooley sneered right before Ryan slammed his boot down on Tell’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ding dong!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Congratulations, Haywood Kingdom champions!” The announcer called out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan would’ve sheathed his sword if he still had the sheath. As it stood, half his armor was missing. And he was bleeding. From his hand where he’d gripped the sword and from his stomach where the other sword had grazed him. Dooley stood, coming to his side as the crowd cheered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need you,” He huffed, “Bad. Really bad. I’m gonna fucking explode if you don’t fuck me soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Patience, Dooley,” Ryan muttered as the council stepped out into the arena, “We have to accept our win graciously.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley made an impatient sort of whining noise. Ryan’s chest felt tight. He had been right. Dooley wanted aggression from his partner, not kindness. Ryan felt tired. Isn’t that what everyone asked of him? <em>Power.</em> Yet they all acted so shocked when he showed them the Mad King.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regardless, having sex with Dooley was not an option. What if he managed to cure the curse by accident? Then Ryan would have tricked him. That would be wrong, even if it did work, how could he live with himself if he broke the curse with trickery? He was cursed for a reason. It would be unfair of him to cheat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The council stopped in front of Ryan, Jack, and Dooley. Ryan resolutely refused to look at Ray, though his heart ached. His hand tightened on his sword. Morel was right in front of him. <em>I should remove your head from your body.</em> She stepped closer, bearing the champion’s rose. Ryan stepped forward to accept it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She eyed him suspiciously. They both knew she had tried to frame him. But she looked like she wasn’t sure he knew everything. He didn’t want her to know how much he knew. <em>Politics.</em> All about acting. Ryan had been acting since the day he was been born. Little brother needed the bitch to back off, so Ryan would do his best to make her. He smirked at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you do this to draw my attention, little girl?” He mused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She went pink at that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, King Haywood,” she answered stiffly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” He prompted, “Then shall I assume you are declaring war?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She scowled at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps I intended to war with Tell,” she suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why bear my colors?” He countered, “Come now, no reason to be shy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She glared at him, holding out the rose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, it is tradition for the champion to receive a kiss, Queen Morel,” He taunted as he put his hand over hers, “Perhaps this is what you were after all along?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Certainly not!” She huffed, quickly jerking her hand away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nodded his head as she dipped formally. He lifted the rose to his nose, smirking at her as she stepped back to the other council members. She was red now and though he felt like throwing up, he was triumphant as he stepped back to Jack and Dooley. Ryan’s eyes flicked to Ray who looked livid, but utterly beautiful in the waning light. Ryan’s chest throbbed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll have to be smarter than that if you want to outfox us,” Dooley snorted as they watched the council retreat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Us.</em> Ryan about threw all caution to the wind to kiss Dooley right there in front of everyone. Instead he very calmly filed out of the arena into the preparation area with the others. The squire from before was standing next to the pile of armor Ryan had cut off himself. They had bandages in their hands, looking startled and a bit afraid as Ryan approached. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I apologize, I ruined your good work,” Ryan murmured as he sat, “I will give you a reward. I am terribly sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The squire bandaged his hand and stomach then helped him out of the remaining pieces of his armor. He gave them several coins and a handful of sweets when they finished. They looked down at the rewards and their eyes welled up with tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m sorry, sir!” They cried, “I-I c-cannot take this!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course you can,” He insisted, “You earned it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-No, sir!” The squire sobbed, “T-Thomas, he t-took the others! H-He will take these too!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan scowled. <em>Thomas, one of the other squires perhaps? A bully, it sounded like.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello there,” Dooley greeted the squire, crouching down next to him, “My name’s Jeremy, what’s yours?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-Nil, sir,” They mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Nil? What kind of asshole names their child Nil?!</em> Dooley smiled gently at them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thomas is bigger than you, isn’t he?” He guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nil nodded, looking miserable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know a little something about that,” Dooley laughed, “Did you see me fighting?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nil nodded again, though they brightened up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were amazing, sir!” They chirped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, he certainly was,” Ryan agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley went pink, glancing at Ryan before his eyes darted back to Nil.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanna know what I did before I learned to fight like that?” He offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nil nodded eagerly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I found the biggest guy around and I became his friend,” Dooley answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached in his pocket and produced one of the small cloths bearing the Haywood colors and put it in Nil’s hands over the coins and sweets. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one messes with the little guy that has a big friend,” He advised, “Now never forget King Haywood is your friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nil squeezed their hands closed around the treasures. They turned to Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Really?” They squeaked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, really,” Ryan confirmed, ruffling their hair, “If you need anything, you can count on me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“M-Me too, sir!” Nil returned, bouncing, “At your service, sire!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They bowed lowly and Ryan smiled as he sent them on their way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was that true?” He asked Dooley, raising an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck no,” Dooley snorted, “I found the biggest guy around and kicked his fucking ass. But that method ends up with more broken bones.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood back up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Besides, there weren’t any mad kings around me,” he added, “And definitely not any willing to be my friend. How much longer are you going to make me wait?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fiery eyed set on Ryan as he stepped closer. Ryan sighed. He stood and took Dooley’s hand. He placed the champion’s rose in it and pressed it to Dooley’s chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I cannot,” he murmured, “I am sorry, but there is more at risk than you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then tell me!” Dooley pleaded, “Don’t you want me to like you? How can I view you favorably if you won’t tell me anything?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smiled sadly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your favor is not something I deserve,” He whispered, “Nor do I wish to make you pity me into giving it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned and left. <em>It’s better this way. </em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“King Haywood! Sire!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan halted, turning to the panting messenger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sire, a letter from Sir Dooley!” They gasped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They held out a letter that he nearly tore yanking it from their grip. Fifteen days since he last saw him and his heart longed for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He gave this to you directly?” He pressed, “You know for sure it was he?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sire,” they confirmed, “He found me in the capitol.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan gripped their shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s here?!” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sire.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They jumped as though they suddenly remembered something and pulled another letter from their bag.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! He gave me this as well!” They said, handing it over, “It bears the Morel seal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Morel?</em> Ryan carefully opened the letter from Dooley.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Haywood,</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>We intercepted a correspondence from Queen Morel when we happened upon a carriage carrying one of her nobles. As it is addressed to you, we have not opened it. In good faith, I deliver it to you in the hopes you will tell me the contents, should they relate to our mutual friend.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Signed,</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>J. Dooley</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan found a tiny smile on his face. He wondered how many drafts the letter took, considering how formal the speech was in comparison to how Dooley spoke. He tore open the letter from Morel, scowling at it as he read it. It was a formal permission, stating the noble as ambassador to Morel Kingdom, sent to negotiate with the Haywood Kingdom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without the noble, however, he didn’t know for what. If he were to guess, it was likely all a ploy to get an agent in the castle. No doubt she wanted to see if Gavin was there. Ryan rubbed his jaw thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See if you can track Dooley down again,” he instructed the messenger, “Tell him the side door is open and I wish to speak with him. Here you are, for your efforts.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave them the sack of coins on his belt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-Thank you, sire!” They exclaimed, bowing lowly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They scurried off while Ryan returned focus to the letter. He read it five more times. <em>So short. I wish he’d written more. </em>He stiffened suddenly. <em>He’s going to be here! He’s going to be here probably tonight! </em>Ryan started off for his chambers to bathe and wait for him, then recalled he’d been in the middle of something and started back towards the war room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, what’s got you looking so frantic?” Jack asked as he entered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s gotta be Dooley,” Geoff snorted, barely glancing up, “He’s the only one he rushes for nowadays.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Technically not wrong.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be ridiculous,” Ryan huffed as he hesitantly turned over the two letters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched them closely as they read Dooley’s. <em>Don’t tear it.</em> He nearly ripped it himself as he yanked it from their grasp. He smoothed it out carefully and read it again, then folded it back up. He unfolded it to read it again and folded it again. He looked up to find Geoff and Jack looking at him with raised eyebrows and knowing smirks. He didn’t bother trying to defend himself as he tucked it in his coat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, the sneaky bitch is trying to get into the castle,” Geoff grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No doubt looking for Prince Free,” Jack agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really hoped my aggressive flirting would turn her off,” He grumbled, “We need to figure out how to get rid of her without starting an all out war with Morel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Flirting?” Geoff grunted, <em>“You</em> flirted with a woman?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More like he creeped on her,” Jack snorted, “Called her a little girl.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Channeled the spirit of Tell,” Ryan muttered, his stomach churning, “Oh god, I’m gonna throw up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should’ve seen Dooley’s face!” Jack snickered, “Looked like he was going to behead her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He did say she was pretty bad to Gavin,” Ryan murmured, “I was also thinking of beheading her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I doubt that’s why he wanted to kill her at that particular moment,” He muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>What other reason would there be?</em> Ryan wondered, frowning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So she hasn’t given up,” Geoff muttered, “She’s very keen to get Prince Free back in her grasp.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, it seems likely she will just keep searching,” Jack agreed, sighing, “She may find him too, if she keeps looking in our kingdom. The Green Archer is rather famous.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I think it will not take long for her to figure it out,” Ryan grumbled, “Perhaps keeping her attention is our best route.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That will only last so long,” Geoff pointed out, “And I doubt she’ll be distracted enough by you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, she seemed quite opposed to me,” Ryan snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No doubt because she prefers weaker partners,” Jack muttered darkly, “Or at least partners unable to fight her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan felt queasy. Dooley had said Gavin told them some terrible stories. And she had been willing to risk a war to force Ryan to give up Gavin. Or at least that seemed like what she was doing. It did seem to be a bit convoluted to frame Ryan to get at Gavin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re missing something,” Ryan grumbled, “There’s some piece of this we’re not seeing. Why would she risk so much for blackmail? And why pick Tell specifically?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You <em>are</em> known enemies,” Jack pointed out, “Certainly it would be believable that you would attempt to kill him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And she seemed completely shocked you would ally with him,” Geoff added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good point,” Ryan conceded, “But still, it’s a rather convoluted plan if all she meant to do was force me to give up little brother. We’re missing something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll say.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan whirled around to find Dooley leaning against the door frame. He looked a bit sweaty and tired, yet still managed to look amazing. His hair was slightly damp, some of it hanging over his forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ties of his beige shirt were loose, showing off a V of his chest just above his crossed arms. The sleeves of the shirt were short and tight on his upper arms. His dark trousers were slung low, these ties also loose. He looked like he had just finished bathing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan took a half-step toward him before halting, wavering. <em>Right, I rejected him, I have no right to tackle him to the ground and kiss his pretty mouth.</em> Dooley raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-You got the message,” Ryan mumbled, “That was quick.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley shrugged, pushing off the door frame to join them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m worried for Gavin’s safety,” he muttered, “I believe she’s trying to pit us against Tell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s heart fluttered. <em>Us. Us. Us.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The piece you’re missing was given to me by Gavin,” Dooley explained, “According to him, Tell was a major creep to him as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was too busy staring at Dooley’s beautiful profile to respond.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not surprised,” Geoff snorted, “I think the man would be a creep to a tree if it vaguely resembled a human.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So?” Jack prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So she suspects you both,” Dooley answered, “She doesn’t know who has him. She wants you two to fight each other.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gestured at the southern territories on the map.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve seen her agents scouting out our land,” he explained, “Looking for where to stage the fight, I believe. We kill every Morel agent we see. I think this is why she sent the noble to speak with you directly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned his head to look up at Ryan and Ryan leaned towards him before he could stop himself. Dooley stiffened as their lips met. Ryan pulled away, looking at the map.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where is the noble now?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Headed this way,” Dooley answered, “He’s not further than a days ride South.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geoff, gather our best and escort him here,” Ryan instructed, “Be sure to be quite showy and formal about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sire.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff bowed and hurried from the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack, send a formal invitation to Tell,” Ryan grunted, “We need to speak with him and try to prevent this war she seems keen on starting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sire.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack bowed and left the room as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What would you have me do?” Dooley asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Become a real knight and my third advisor,” Ryan muttered dryly, “You would be a perfect commander of my agents. If you were not busy with the rebellion.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You seem to care a lot about a rebellion that hates you,” Dooley snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, well, progress comes on the backs of the dissatisfied,” Ryan murmured, “What’s the farthest you’ve seen her agents?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley pointed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They haven’t gotten past the Wall,” he answered, “The Wall is working to our benefit. <em>For once.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, the Wall?” Ryan grunted, “What wall?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley frowned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you not know about the Wall?” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lord Wesley.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tapped Wesley’s territory situated in the South, on the edge of the Northern territories.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lord Aimes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tapped to the West of Wesley.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lord Langley.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tapped West of Aimes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And Lord’s Swamp.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tapped the swamp to the West of Langley.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-A-L-L, <em>Wall,”</em> He grumbled, “The Wall is impassable. Not in force anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stared at the pointed out territories. Wesley, Aimes, and Langley were not the least of the terrible filth that called themselves lords.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you not pass through the swamp?” He questioned, “As long as you stick to the path, you should be able to pass easily.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The first three letters protect the fourth,” Dooley muttered, “There are always at least thirty of their men blocking the path.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s fist smashed into the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Those lying bastards!” He snarled, “They said they had none to spare when Firestone was seized!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried to breathe deeply to calm himself down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“36,” he breathed, “Because they refused to send aid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How...do you know how many people died in Firestone?” Dooley asked quietly, “Were you there?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But...that wasn’t 36 on your side,” Dooley pointed out, “Not even 36 civilians. That was the total loss. That includes rebels. Why would you care about that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan almost slapped him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They are <em>my</em> people!” He snapped instead, “Rebel or not, they are the people I swear to protect! The people I-!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He choked, closing his burning eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The people I failed to protect,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley put his hand over Ryan’s and squeezed lightly. Ryan pulled his hand away, standing up straight. There were things for him to do other than be comforted when he didn’t deserve it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is little b-how is Gavin?” He questioned, “He’s safe?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Michael won’t let him out of his sight,” Dooley assured him, “There’s no better guard of Gavin, that can be sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed, laying his hands on the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish you would tell me what it is that troubles you,” he admitted quietly, “I’m not an idiot, I can see you truly believe there is some moral reason why we can’t be together and I respect that. However, your other reasoning I do not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned to Ryan and put his hands firmly on his face. His fiery eyes could have out-burned the sun.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“You</em> don’t get to choose who is worthy of me,” He growled, <em>“I</em> choose. And if I choose <em>you,</em> you should be damn grateful, you pompous brat!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blinked rapidly in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I will respect your other reason,” Dooley continued, quieter, “I will wait until that is resolved, but I will not hear you call yourself unworthy again. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley’s face softened into a warm smile and he brought Ryan’s down to bump their foreheads together. They were so close their noses rubbed together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay for you to kiss me, right?” He breathed against Ryan’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Ryan whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then kiss me again,” Dooley ordered breathlessly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan did kiss him again. And again and again until he was so intoxicated by him he couldn’t think of anything but his pretty lips and his warm body against him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was still in a bit of a daze when Geoff returned with the noble in tow. Dooley had long since taken his leave by then, but Ryan was walking around surrounded by a cloud of Dooley. He kept pressing his hand over his chest where the letter was tucked away and smiling stupidly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t until Geoff showed up that he snapped out of the daze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan!” Geoff hissed, hurrying toward him, “The noble Dooley accosted was a decoy! The real one was being escorted by-!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Ray.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray looking absolutely stunning in his full king garb. He wore a black coat and trousers, over which he wore a black velvet cloak lined with red silk and under which he wore a stark white shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled, his dark eyes sparkling behind his spectacles in a fond look so painfully familiar Ryan thought it physically hurt him to see. The intricate crown on his head shimmered in the low light coming from the windows, the ruby roses set in it glittering like stars. Ryan hadn’t realized they’d continued walking toward each other until he was right in front of him. One white gloved-hand pressed over Ray’s heart as he bowed his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“King Haywood, a pleasure to meet you on this evening,” He greeted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“King Narvaez, it is always a delight to see you,” Ryan returned, bowing his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His heart pounded in his chest and guilt sliced through him. <em>How can I think of him this way when I’m... doing whatever it is I’m doing with Dooley? </em>The hand over Rays heart swept over to the noble.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I come accompanying Lord Shaw of the Morel Kingdom,” he announced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lord Shaw looked familiar to Ryan, though he couldn’t quite place him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“King Haywood,” Shaw greeted, bowing formally, “Lord Henry Shaw at your service.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I at yours, Lord Shaw,” Ryan returned, bowing his head, “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I come to negotiate a trade deal,” Shaw answered, “My official permission, sire.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaw produced a latter with the Morel seal. Ryan opened it to read, but he barely paid attention to the words before he handed it back to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We heard tell of bandits accosting a Morel nobleman,” He commented, “This is why I sent Sir Ramsey to escort you. Did you indeed face trouble with bandits or was this misinformation?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We sent a decoy under Morel colors,” Shaw explained, “While I rode under King Narvaez’ banner. As Morel has had some trouble passing in your lands.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is troubling news,” he muttered, “Sir Ramsey, increase our escorts on the major trade routes. Sir Pattillo, please contact the major trade cities and checkpoints so we may see why this is the first we’ve heard of Morel merchants having trouble on our trade routes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaw’s expression flickered as he realized of course Ryan would not know of the Morel agents infiltrating the kingdom being killed. Morel was after all only authorized to send independent merchants through their kingdom. In fact, the agents <em>could</em> be considered a breach on their current peaceful relations, if it was revealed they had nefarious purposes. Shaw was clearly floundering, having no excuse to give, so ending up staying quiet on the matter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, if you’ll follow me,” Ryan suggested, gesturing, “We can speak on this trade negotiation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaw nodded formally as Ryan led him to the library. Ray followed, but Ryan stopped at the library door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pardon me, King Narvaez,” he spoke politely, “But I believe this is not your business.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>And I shall remain extremely distracted if you stay.</em> He turned to the nearest guard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Carver, if you would escort King Narvaez,” He instructed, “Perhaps to the guest quarters. Do ensure the special guest quarters are reserved for Lord Shaw. Or you may show him to the dining room and have Fray prepare him something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would love to see the garden,” Ray spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stiffened, struggling to keep on his impassive face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is no garden, King Narvaez,” he spoke quietly, “It has wilted away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am surprised you would let the roses die,” Ray returned, eyebrows up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t,” Ryan answered, “I take my leave of you, King Narvaez.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded formally and Ray returned it before the guard led him away. Ryan pushed open the library door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, Lord Shaw, to business...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually the negotiations devolved into “I must speak with my Queen” and it became apparent no agreement was actually authorized. Clearly they were just looking for Gavin and Ryan ensured he gave Lord Shaw a full tour to show off just how much Gavin was not there. He was exhausted by the time he got back to his chambers, tossing the crown and falling face-first into bed and a fitful sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sat heavily on the garden bench with a sigh. The roses looked beautiful in the moonlight. They were like red velvet blooming all around him, reminders of his past. Reminder of blood and love and pain. Loneliness sank so deep in his bones he wondered if there were a time he had not felt it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me, child,” a voice rasped, “Please can you help me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked up in alarm to find an elderly lady hobbling toward him. <em>How did she get in the garden? </em>He stood and approached her cautiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What help do you need?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Water,” She croaked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hesitated, but put an arm out to help support her to help her to the garden well. He pulled up the bucket and filled the accompanying ladle. He held it out for her, helping her drink from it. She appeared frail and weak, but it was obvious there was more to her than met the eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Child, I must ask your help again,” she whispered, “I need one of your roses.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stiffened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” He asked, eyes narrowing, “What use have you of the roses?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need one to cure a curse upon me,” she explained weakly, “All I need is one of your prettiest blooms.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>But they are not mine, not really.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...cannot give you this,” He murmured, “Is there something else I may give you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You cannot spare even one rose?” She pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>They are all I have left of him. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I cannot,” he insisted, “I will gladly help however else I can.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Please, ask me for anything else. </em>The woman stood up straight, confirming that she was not as frail as she seemed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have heard of your greed, James Haywood,” She spoke coldly, “But I never expected it to extend so far.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sighed heavily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, perhaps you are right,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had to admit he was selfish when it came to certain things. Like his last reminder of someone he cared for. She waved her hand and suddenly the garden wilted. He turned from her, frantically reaching for the nearest blooms as they browned and died.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” He shrieked, “No, please! No!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since you value objects over human life,” She sneered, “I shall curse you and force you to find value in others. But be warned they must find value in you as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan wasn’t looking at her, he was looking at the roses dying. <em>No. Please. It’s all I have.</em> He dropped to his knees in despair as the witch chanted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“A year and a day,</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You have to sway,</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Your enemy sworn,</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>To set aside scorn.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>A kiss given by will,</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Makes this curse still,</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>No stolen kiss will do,</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It must be given to you.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What could a curse matter? The roses were gone. He held his hand out as dried up brown petals began to fall. The bushes and blooms were practically dust. The petals swept off his palm in a breeze, disintegrating as they drifted away from him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How could you do this?” He whispered, “Do you not understand what you have done?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fist slammed down on the garden path and a desperate wail launched from his throat. He turned, starting to draw his sword. She was gone, just like the garden. His last piece of him was gone forever. <em>He</em> was gone forever.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan jerked awake, gasping and flailing so badly he fell right off the edge of the bed with a loud thump. <em>Damn memory dream again!</em> He hated those. Ray speaking of the garden must have caused it. He grunted as he got up, reminded that he hadn’t even taken off his boots. He sighed tiredly as he traipsed over to the vanity and sat heavily. He pulled his hair free and brushed out the tangles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tired seemed how he woke most days, especially since learning of the pain Gavin suffered. So much seemed to be going on, so many bad things. He was so exhausted. So tired of playing the game. But for Gavin he would wipe Morel, Tell, and anyone else from the earth. He had ignored him too long and now he would ensure he would help him at any cost.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Little brother...I hope you’re safe. At least for now.</em> Ryan leaned back and opened his vanity drawer to pull out the worn copy of Macbeth. It was not in its drawer. He stood abruptly, yanking open the other drawers of the vanity. Empty. He checked his desk, nearly breaking the thing looking for it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tore his room part looking for the missing book. The mattress was flipped, the closet in disarray, and both the vanity and desk now had their drawers pulled completely out, the contents strewn about the room. It wasn’t there. It wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He yanked open his door, causing it to slam into the wall as he stormed out of it towards the library. It shouldn’t be there, but where else would it be?? He went to the plays, checking the unworn copy of Macbeth before hurling it across the room. He frantically searched through the books for the missing one. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan?” Jack called into the library, “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s gone!” Ryan screamed, tossing books as he searched through the shelves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shit, he’s lost a token,” Geoff grunted, “Who’d you lose?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Little brother!” Ryan shouted, “He is gone! He-!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stopped suddenly, whirling around to sprint from the room toward the guest quarters. Jack and Geoff caught him by the arms and he struggled against them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan, relax, tell us what you’re thinking!” Jack ordered, “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shaw!” Ryan growled, “He’s no lord! He’s a prince! Henry Morel! He has her disgusting, horrible eyes! He’s stolen little brother! Unhand me so I may tear him from his grasp!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, you risk war if you do that!” Geoff hissed, “Calm down, we can see if he’s the one with the token, okay? We can hold off on an all out war until we know for certain.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go speak with him first,” Jack suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan puffed out a few calming breaths.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, okay,” He huffed, “Calm. I can be calm. I can be completely calm.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He burst into laughter, gripping at his hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Completely calm!” He shrieked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, stay with me,” Geoff called gently, “We need to hold off on the Mad King for now, buddy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can I, when that is what I am?!” Ryan screeched.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Smack!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stumbled from the force of the slap, his ears ringing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am so sick of your bullshit!” Jack shouted at him, “You are such a fucking dumbass! You spend all day trying to make up for crimes you did not commit, mistakes you did not make, and pain you did not cause! You cannot be the Mad King if you’ve never done the shit they accuse you of! Get your head out of your ass!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, Jack, I think you just slapped it out,” Geoff snorted, “His brain is probably scrambled.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-He wanted to kiss me,” Ryan realized, touching the place Jack slapped him, “I-I did it! I got him to like me! Oh, god, he likes me! Jack, he likes me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabbed Jack’s shoulders, shaking him back and forth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He actually likes me!” He shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-Not the revelation I was g-going for,” Jack grunted, “St-Stop shaking me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have to find him!” Ryan exclaimed, turning to Geoff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff ducked his grab at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, okay, we’ll find him!” Geoff assured, “Don’t shake me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan remembered why they were in the library.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But first, we slice off Morel’s head,” he growled, “And get little brother back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started out of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not necessarily in that order,” he added.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Morel was not in the guest chambers. Ray <em>was,</em> grumbling as he shuffled out of his room to ask what the fuss was. He looked adorably sleepy and Ryan felt a squeeze of fondness in his chest that he quickly shoved down. <em>Don’t start that. You have a relationship forming with Dooley and Ray doesn’t want you.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray, do you know where the prince went?” Ryan questioned, “Do you know if he’s headed directly back to Morel?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray squinted at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Prince?” He grunted, “What prince?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shaw, he was Prince Henry Morel in disguise,” Ryan explained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s eyebrows lifted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? That’s...interesting,” he muttered thoughtfully, “I did think it strange he seemed to think he had more authority than a noble. But what’s this about him leaving?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He has stolen something precious to me,” Ryan answered, “And now we find he has fled. I was hoping he spoke to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, he didn’t mention leaving early,” Ray dismissed, shaking his head, “Though now that you speak of it, he did offhandedly mention going a different route on the way back. Does any of this have to do with Gavin? Is he in danger?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan hesitated, glancing away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...cannot be sure li-Gavin would want me to tell you,” he murmured, “Without his permission, I will not speak on the matter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray scowled at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know I would never turn my back on a friend!” He huffed, “And I know the short one told you I was Gavin’s contact! How could you distrust me on this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wonder,” Ryan whispered, meeting Ray’s eyes, “I wonder why I should struggle to trust you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray winced like he was pained by the words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, listen, I...” He muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He trailed off, glancing at Jack and Geoff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...Can we talk alone?” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were two problems with that. One: Ryan needed to find Morel and didn’t have the time. Two: Ryan was very certain if he got Ray alone he would kiss him and do whatever else Ray would let him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I cannot now,” Ryan answered, “We must find Morel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry!” Ray blurted, “I was young and stupid, okay? I never should’ve said what I did! You were more than enough. <em>I</em> was the problem. I just need you to know before I lose my nerve again, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stiffened in surprise as Ray let go of his wrist. His face was filled with remorse. Ryan’s chest was tight. He swallowed, trying to get the lump in his throat to go down. He moved to step closer to Ray, but Jack grabbed his arm and tugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to find Morel,” he reminded him tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Right,” Ryan muttered, “Ray, do you know which way he was planning to go?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“South, I think,” Ray answered, “He mentioned the Wall.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Why the hell would he go there? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Wall?” Geoff grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll explain on the way,” Ryan replied, “We have no time to waste now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go with you!” Ray offered, “Let me help!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I have to speak with lit-with Gavin before I tell you anything,” Ryan repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray frowned, but his face cleared and he sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Understood,” he agreed, “You are right to be cautious. I will wait for your return.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They nodded at each other before Ryan, Jack, and Geoff hurried to the stables. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, don’t do this with Ray!” Jack hissed as they saddled the horses, “You’re going to ruin what you have with Dooley if you do!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s heart throbbed painfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t owe him a chance,” Geoff added, “Your history doesn’t mean you owe him a second chance now that he’s finally got his shit together. Just like Dooley didn’t owe it to you to drop everything to come when you called for him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan winced as he mounted the horse. He really didn’t. He didn’t have to, but he <em>did.</em> There were a lot of things he didn’t have to do that he did. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, so be grateful that he <em>did,”</em> Jack grumbled as he mounted his horse as well, “Don’t fuck this up, dumbass.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’ll do my best,” Ryan mumbled sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, my hand hurts from slapping you,” Jack huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan didn’t bother telling him that was his own fault. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They rode south until nightfall, extremely discouraged as they stopped to give the horses rest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Without any idea of when he left,” Geoff muttered as they dismounted, “It’s impossible to tell if we’re getting close to catching up with him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How the hell did he get out without a single person seeing him?!” Ryan demanded, “Do only blind people work in the castle now?! Unbelievable.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He paced back and forth angrily a few times before his anger deflated. He sighed as he stopped, petting Astra’s nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was rude,” he grumbled, “I’m sure it was not their fault.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, it’s okay to be angry about this,” Jack assured him, “Don’t worry, we’ll find him. We’ll get the token back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sighed again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have learned nothing,” he mumbled, “The witch was trying to teach me not to place so much value upon objects. Yet here I am, frantic again for losing an object.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, is that what she said?” Geoff grunted, “You place value on objects?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, because I would not give her a rose from the garden,” Ryan confirmed miserably, “She said she had heard of my greed and that she would curse me to find value in another human.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” Jack and Geoff shouted at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan jumped, startled. He looked at them in confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did I not say?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you fucking didn’t!” Geoff growled, <em>“You</em> don’t find value in human life?! <em>You?!</em> Where the hell is she?! I will murder that damn witch!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was right!” Ryan argued, “Look at us now, running across the Kingdom to retrieve an object!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do I have to slap you again?!” Jack demanded, “What is your reason for not giving her a rose, Ryan?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shifted nervously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They were my last reminder,” he mumbled, “I have been greedy about these things that remind me of others. The tokens, as you call them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pressed his hand over his chest where Dooley’s letter was still tucked away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should value others more,” he added quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You idiot!” Geoff snapped, “You <em>do</em> value others! That is why you are so protective of your tokens! Because they are related to the people you do not get to see every day! Think, Ry: why do you not have one for me or Jack?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s eyebrows came together as he considered it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I see you every day,” he reasoned, “I don’t need a reminder for you because you are always here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears suddenly filled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The roses then...they died for nothing,” he whispered, “The lesson I was meant to learn was one I already knew. Now he’s gone forever and I have learned nothing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would not say that,” Jack snorted, “You learned something. Your own value. At least you know now that someone can genuinely like you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears leaked from Ryan’s eyes and he sniffled, wiping at them. Jack and Geoff nearly jumped in surprise. He never cried in front of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-He’s gone,” he choked, “F-For no reason. It was f-for nothing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack pulled him into a tight hug and he sobbed into his shoulder, gripping at his coat. It felt like that night all over again. Like he was losing him again. He lost him, then lost the garden, and now he lost the only thread that kept the feeling of loss overtaking him. The thought that he was learning from the loss had stopped him from totally losing it. Now that was gone too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said this when the witch came,” Geoff muttered, squeezing his shoulder, “And I’ll say it again. The token dying does not mean he is gone forever.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I know, I just-!” Ryan sobbed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, Ry, I know,” Geoff hushed him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan cried for a bit before finally getting a hold on himself and standing up straight. He wiped at his tears and sniffled. Jack and Geoff squeezed his shoulders and nodded encouragingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have to stop Morel,” he muttered, “Not just for the token.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Agreed,” Geoff grunted, “She’s hellbent on getting Prince Free back and I think she will take our kingdom and Tell’s as collateral.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where do you think the prince is taking the token anyway?” Jack grumbled, “Why go South?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps he’s figured out where Prince Free is?” Geoff suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dooley did say they have been killing Morel agents,” Ryan added, “Perhaps they already found the Green Archer and reasoned it was little brother. Then perhaps they needed some way to get him to come willingly, so took the book to convince him I sent them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think we shall find out soon enough,” Jack commented, “We should be off again. No time to waste.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nodded and they remounted their horses. Anxiety squeezed Ryan’s insides. If that was Morel’s plan, would he fool Gavin? And if it wasn’t, then what <em>was</em> the plan?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was not long after they started up again that they were met with a rider traveling in the opposite direction. They tensed up as the rider came into view. It was late, what business would a lone rider have? The rider was cloaked, bearing no lantern and therefore relying on the moonlight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haywood?!” Dooley’s voice called from the cloaked rider.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan dug his heels in to get to Dooley faster. They both skidded to a halt and leapt from their horses. Ryan immediately pulled him into his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dooley, what are you doing here?!” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?!” Dooley huffed, sounding a bit tearful, “I came b-because you were in danger! You sent for me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan scowled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t,” He grunted, “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The messenger,” Dooley grumbled, “He said you were in danger. He gave me this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached in his bag and pulled out Ryan’s cracked crown. Ryan blinked at in confusion a moment as Jack and Geoff caught up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I thought you were dead,” Dooley admitted quietly, “I-It didn’t seem like you would part with it unless something important was happening. But...I’ve been duped, haven’t I?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...didn’t send a messenger to you,” Ryan answered, “And of all my possessions, this is the one I value the least. I did not even know it was missing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley frowned down at it. Then they stiffened at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Little brother!” Ryan gasped, grabbing Dooley’s shoulder, “The messenger must have been Morel after little brother! Which way did he go?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He went on to Rockford to rest,” Dooley answered, “There’s a secret path, we may be able to get there first if we hurry. Follow me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tucked the crown away as they remounted and took off. If they took the crown to fool Dooley, perhaps they <em>did</em> take the book to fool Gavin. Ryan could only hope that even if he was fooled, his guardian would be too overprotective to let him go. Hopefully they would get there first and it wouldn’t matter, but hope could only do so much.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They did not make it to Rockford before the messenger. Ryan had suspected they wouldn’t. Was actually pretty sure they wouldn’t. Dooley led them straight to where Gavin was supposed to be: an inn with a very disgruntled owner. Jack and Geoff waited outside while Ryan and Dooley entered the inn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“J, it’s good you are back,” the owner muttered, “They took them. We tried to stop them, but there were too many and the Green Archer ordered us to stand down.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Too many?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What way did they go?” Dooley questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“North,” the owner answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dooley and Ryan glanced at each other in confusion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We just came from the North,” Dooley pointed out, “We saw no sign of them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It has been several days now,” The owner pointed out, “They fell upon us as soon as you left. We sent word, but received no response.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan scowled. The messenger was buying more time, why? If Gavin was long gone, they shouldn’t have needed to. So what were they trying to accomplish by sending Dooley back the way he came? What in Rockford did they not want Dooley to see? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or...there was something in Rockford they <em>wanted</em> him to see. They were buying time to set something up or perhaps wait for someone to arrive. Then they needed to look for what Morel wanted him to see. Ryan rubbed his forehead tiredly. This must be something they wanted him to see as well. Why else would they send him in the same direction? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They want us to see something,” he grumbled, “We should take a look around. Dooley, you take the r-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, watch it, buddy,” the owner cut in, “Dooley’s the one in charge as long as you're here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blinked at the guy, eyes wide. <em>I’m sorry, what?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, Drew, how about we go look at the room they were staying in?” Dooley suggested, “Ignore my friend. He’s new.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Friend.</em> Ryan felt warmth bloom in his chest as he followed them to the room in question. Dooley sent the owner away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sorry about that,” he muttered as they looked around, “The resistance is very protective and loyal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is the first time anyone’s told me I have no authority,” Ryan laughed, “I was genuinely confused for a moment.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Idiot,” Dooley snorted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They searched around the room before meeting at the singular window in the middle of the back wall. They paused a moment at the table sitting under it. Ryan could feel Dooley’s body heat with how close they were. Now wasn’t the time, but he really wanted to talk about the curse. Dooley looked up at him as he laid his hands on the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haywood, I-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Call me Ryan, please,” Ryan interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, uh, call me Jeremy then,” Dooley returned, “Anyway, I need to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Jeremy. Jeremy. Jeremy.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh? Oh, uh, y-yes?” Ryan sputtered, distracted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked away from him, gripping the edge of the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...I’m sure you’ve guessed it already, but I need to say it...” he mumbled, “I have feelings for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s heart pounded in his chest. <em>He does, he really does.</em> He swallowed thickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I do too,” he murmured, “I-I have feelings for y-you as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Jeremy snorted, “You’re pretty obvious about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed, covering his eyes. <em>This is my life now. Constant humiliation.</em> Jeremy tugged at his wrist. Ryan pulled his hands away looked down at him sheepishly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you tell me why now?” Jeremy questioned, “Will you tell me why we can’t be together?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan hesitated, but the memory of Jack smacking his face urged him to tell the truth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was cursed by a witch,” Ryan explained quietly, “I will die if I don’t get my sworn enemy to willingly kiss me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy frowned thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see, that’s why they kidnapped me,” he reasoned, “They didn’t realize it was willing. Why didn’t you just tell me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re such a good man,” Ryan murmured, “I thought you would feel conflict over saving my life and certainly I never wanted to make you feel like you <em>had</em> to. I was meant to have you legitimately find value in me. I didn’t want to trick you. Then I would’ve cheated the curse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked at him a moment before bursting into laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s such a you thing to do!” He laughed, “Of course you were worried about that, you idiot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed, looking away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rude,” he grunted, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Constant humiliation.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Ryan, I will gladly-“ Jeremy started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ding dong ding! Ding dong ding!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They frowned at each other before looking out the window. <em>A city bell? </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Calling a city meeting?” Jeremy muttered, “Do you think this is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Must be,” Ryan agreed, “Why else would we arrive right on time for it? Doubtful there are any coincidences. Let us hurry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They hurried outside to join Geoff and Jack and scurry off to the meeting. Ryan could’ve fainted as they rushed off and Jeremy took his hand. <em>Holding hands! He’s showing everyone we’re courting! </em>Ryan blushed brightly. Perhaps he merely wanted to make sure they didn’t lose each other in the crowd. Warmth grew in his chest anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they approached, Ryan’s stomach dropped and he squeezed Jeremy’s hand tightly. <em>Gallows.</em> There were three prisoners lined up. Their heads were covered, but Ryan had a pretty good idea of at least two of the three. Based on Jeremy nearly breaking Ryan’s hand, he was pretty sure who two of them were as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welcome citizens to the execution of three traitors to the crown,” An almost bored man spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan scowled, immediately starting forward. Jeremy tugged at his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t!” He hissed, “They could kill you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I cannot do nothing!” Ryan huffed, pulling his hand away, “I will die a thousand horrible deaths before I let them kill innocents in my name!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pushed forward as Lord Marks ascended the steps to address the crowd. Lord Marks was one of the few lords with any integrity, if Ryan recalled correctly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Standing accused, Michael Jones aka the Bear Warrior,” he announced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They pulled the hood off the man who was so covered in rope he could barely move. Nearly his whole face was shaded with bruises and he growled around the gag.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin Free aka the Green Archer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin had a black eye and was crying quietly. Not in fear. It was <em>sorrow</em> on his face. Ryan’s chest was tight as he struggled through the crowd, whispering at Gavin’s last name. <em>Little brother, hold on. I’m coming. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And finally, King Frederick Tell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stopped, legitimately shocked by this. And it <em>was</em> Tell. It was actually Tell. <em>Why? How? When?</em> He recalled their theory on pitting the kingdoms against each other. Was this the staged fight? Was this the thing they planned to use to plunge them into war? He had to stop it. He pushed forward more urgently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All stand accused of treason,” Lord Marks reminded them, “For the murder of King Haywood.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>What??</em> Gavin choked, letting out a wretched cry. The crowd began to murmur, the sound drowning out Ryan’s shouts for them to stop. <em>I’m supposed to still be at the castle. They never meant for me to come here.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Tell Kingdom and the Resistance have conspired together to kill our king, as witnessed by Prince Henry of the Morel Kingdom,” Marks continued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The prince joined him, bowing formally. He held the worn copy of Macbeth in his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Using the archer’s connection to the king,” He began, “They lured him out and killed him. This book bears the signature of Prince Gavin Free of the Morel Kingdom.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opened it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To Prince Ryan Haywood,” he read, “You should always-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was interrupted by a knife in his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will not read the words meant for me with your lying tongue!” Ryan roared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The crowd turned and parted, clearing the way for Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Ryebread!” Gavin cried, “Y-You’re alive!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’ll have to try harder than that to stop me from coming to your aid, little brother,” Ryan growled as he came forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hopped onto the stage and took out his dagger to free them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Halt! How do we know you are King Haywood and not an impostor?” Marks demanded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan!” Jeremy shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan turned and caught the crown as it was thrown to him. He placed it on his head and turned back to Marks who moved aside with a low bow. Ryan freed Gavin who hugged him tightly. He held him just as tight before moving to free Jones who hugged Gavin as Ryan moved to free Tell. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably the least enjoyable way for us to meet up, Haywood,” Tell muttered dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan rolled his eyes and retrieved the book from Morel who was holding his throat as he gurgled. He wanted to finish the job. But it was not his right. Morel had wronged the people more than he had wronged Ryan. He crouched down. It was damn tempting though.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-We were g-going t-to claim hi-him innocent,” The prince choked, blood drooling out of his mouth as he tried not to drown in it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think I only care for little brother?!” Ryan snarled, “You endangered our entire kingdom! You almost plunged us into war! Have you any idea how many innocent lives may have been lost?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He really wanted to rip the knife out, rip it sideways and kill the man, or even just shove it deeper. He took a calming breath as Geoff and Jack made it to his side. He stood, rubbing his eyes. <em>I don’t deserve to cry over this.</em> He turned to Marks as people hurried forward to take care of Morel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened here?” He questioned, “How did this occur?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We had word Dooley, Free, and Jones went North,” Marks explained, “With nefarious intent. We sent word and then Prince Morel arrived with the book, saying they killed you and they were headed back this way. We set up an ambush and captured Free and Jones. Tell was with them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan frowned. So then Jeremy was meant to bring the crown as proof of his guilt? Or perhaps proof of Ryan’s death? They hadn’t anticipated Jeremy turning around. The messenger must not have been specific enough. Speaking of, Jeremy hopped up to join his friends, hugging them tightly. Then he turned to address the crowd.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen to me, citizens of the Haywood Kingdom!” He called out, “I am Jeremy Dooley, leader of the Resistance. We have been fooled by those who are our real enemies. King Haywood is no Mad King, he is a kind, generous man who wishes the best for all of us. From now on, the Resistance stands with the crown.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He held his hand out to Ryan who came forward and grasped it. Jeremy lifted their joined hands. Ryan couldn’t have cared any less about what the crowd was shouting. All he could think was Jeremy looked so beautiful with his shoulders set and his fiery eyes daring anyone to speak against him. In that moment, Ryan was helplessly drowning in his feelings for Jeremy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“King Haywood! Sire!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s head jerked to the sound of the familiar voice. One of his people. They rode forward, shouting for the crowd to make way. They stopped at the platform, skidding and Ryan rushed forward and crouched to hear what they had to say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Redd?” He questioned, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sire!” She huffed, “M-Morel! They attacked! They took the castle and are fighting in the Capitol now. Rose, they said they were going to kill him if we didn’t stand down. We didn’t know what else to do, so I rode here while the others complied.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyone injured?” Ryan asked anxiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Redd shook her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing serious,” she assured, “They got to Rose before we could really start to fight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How many?” He grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least 50 and they spoke of reinforcements.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should rest,” He instructed, “I’ll take it from here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sire.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She bowed and hurried off. He stood back up and turned to Marks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How many men can you spare?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fifteen at the most,” Marks answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan winced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got 18 ready,” Jeremy spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get me back to Longview, you’ll have 13 from me,” Tell added, “I can send word for more, but that will take some time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s 24 in the Capitol,” Geoff chimed in, “Or there were.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Volunteers?” Gavin suggested, gesturing toward the crowd talking among themselves and starting to disperse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan glanced at them, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re merchants and artisans,” he muttered, “I can’t ask that of them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, we happen to know where at least 30 available men are,” Geoff reminded him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lord’s Swamp,” Ryan realized, “Jack, Marks, go to Wesley, Aimes, and Langley, inform them their lease is up and gather any men that can be spared. Geoff, Tell, get to Longview. Jones, little brother, lead who we have here to the Capitol and provide what aid you can.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They dispersed, but not before Gavin gave him another tight hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I love you, big brother,” he mumbled tearfully into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan buried his teary eyes in Gavin’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too, little brother,” He sniffled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, that’s enough!” Jeremy and Jones both announced after a long moment, pulling them away from each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan and Gavin laughed as they pulled apart, wiping at their tears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay safe, Golden Boy,” Ryan joked, ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryebread!” Gavin whined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They hugged one last time before departing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What would you have me do?” Jeremy asked once the others were gone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re headed to Lord’s Swamp,” Ryan answered, “Also, I feel you should know, I would kiss you right now if we weren’t surrounded by our people.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why should we care what they think?” Jeremy grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because they will think you only stand by me because you service me,” Ryan snorted, “Does your resistance favor Rose?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Solid point,” Jeremy conceded, “Follow up:”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabbed Ryan’s coat and yanked him down, smashing their mouths together. Ryan felt warmth all through his body. He was dizzy as Jeremy pulled away from him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am a free man,” he growled, “I am owned by no man, nor do I owe any man a damn thing. I do as <em>I</em> choose.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His beautiful fiery eyes dared Ryan to challenge his word. Ryan thought he might be in love. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...” Jeremy murmured, “Did that...work?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blinked rapidly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?” He grunted, “Wha?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy smacked his own forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not too late to just back away from this idiot,” he muttered to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was confused and dazed. <em>Jeremy kissed me. He really wanted to. He even did it in front of people. He actually likes me. Jeremy likes me. <strong>Me.</strong> He likes <strong>me.</strong></em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan!” Jeremy snapped, waving his hand in front of his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan jerked out of his daze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wha?” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re an idiot,” Jeremy informed him, “Did I cure the curse, dummy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan frowned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...don’t know,” he admitted, “I’m not actually sure how to tell if it’s fixed or not. She didn’t say.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy scowled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So we won’t know until you die or don’t die,” he grumbled, “What a lovely hag. Where is she? I’ll behead her and see if that works.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know,” Ryan repeated, shrugging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s scowl only seemed deepen, but his face cleared and he waved his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have time to worry about that later,” he dismissed, “Let’s get those men and save the Capitol.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nodded and they hurried to their horses. Astra was looking rather exhausted. He frowned and looked around for the innkeeper who was frowning at his front door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Drew, wasn’t it?” He greeted, “Can I possibly rent one of your horses and pay you to care for mine?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The innkeeper looked to Jeremy who nodded encouragingly and Ryan exchanged the horses and gave him all the gold he had on him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you kindly,” he murmured, “Her name is Astra. Please take good care of her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The innkeeper’s face softened into a small smile and he nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have my word she will be treated well,” he promised him, “The one going with you is Elip, please care for him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A bit of tension eased from Ryan and he smiled back with a short bow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will care for him as I would Astra,” He assured him before mounting the borrowed horse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The innkeeper waved as they took off and Ryan realized what he had been missing, stuck in the castle all day every day. He missed out on meeting good people. He was so wrapped up in a million things, so wrapped up in the game of politics, so stuck firmly in the castle that he didn’t get to see the people of the Haywood Kingdom. Perhaps once Morel was dealt with, he could find a way to make the time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Swamps were unnerving, even if you knew the path. Strange noises, unstable ground, unusually dark. They were a breeding ground for nightmares and for good reason. They were very dangerous. Ryan was almost too tired to worry about it. He had been awake for nearly two full days by the time they made it there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Ryan nearly fell off Elip for the sixth or seventh time, Jeremy announced they were setting up camp. They tied the horses so they couldn’t wander off and drown in the swamp then laid nearby on a blanket. Ryan tiredly pulled Jeremy to his chest before relaxing enough to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was awoken some time later by Jeremy’s movements. His hands were sliding up Ryan’s shirt and Ryan hummed as he groggily tried to force himself fully awake. Jeremy kissed his ear gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you’re awake,” He whispered, “Come on, Ryan. Your cock’s been poking me all night, so do something productive with it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan thought he could handle that. He twisted, pushing Jeremy down as he mouthed sloppily at his lips. Jeremy’s moving around had also been taking his pants off, apparently as there was nothing stopping Ryan from rubbing his hands over his bare thighs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled away from the kiss to stick his fingers in Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy sucked and licked them like they were a cock and Ryan shuddered as he pulled them away to press against his asshole. Jeremy jolted and groaned as Ryan slipped a finger inside him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hurry,” He moaned, “Faster. Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan kissed him again as he worked the finger in and out of him a moment. Jeremy whined annoyance at his slow pace and Ryan growled as he shoved the second one in harder than necessary. <em>Who’s the brat now? </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He spread his fingers and fucked them in and out of Jeremy while the younger man moaned and huffed, too distracted to kiss properly. Ryan smirked. That certainly seemed to shut up his complaining. He pulled his fingers out to spit on them before pressing in three. Jeremy groaned, his body rocking down on his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whore,” Ryan snorted, mouthing at his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Ryan, please!” Jeremy cried, “I’m ready, please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pulled back to hastily get his cock out, spitting in his hand again to rub over himself. He pushed Jeremy’s legs up a bit to line up and shakily pushed into him, groaning. Jeremy screamed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus! Are you alright??” Ryan exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! Yes!” Jeremy shrieked, “Keep going! Fuck me! Please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Damn, he’s loud. </em>He let out shrieking moans and sobbed, rocking down on Ryan’s cock as he pushed forward. This was going to be a problem in the castle. He was going to have to gag him. He shuddered at the thought, hips jerking the rest of the way into Jeremy’s inviting warmth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy choked and gasped before letting out another scream. Ryan quickly covered his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re gonna attract attention,” he growled, “The whole damn swamp can hear what a little whore you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy shuddered, another of his screaming moans muffled by Ryan’s hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That why you’re so loud?” Ryan sneered as he jerked against him, “You want everyone to know what a whore you are? There’s at least 30 men in here. Bet you want them to line up to fuck your ass.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled back and snapped forward causing a little whimper to come from Jeremy before he leaned back over to speak directly in his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too bad, whore,” he whispered lowly, “You belong to me now and I don’t share.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy cried out, hips jerking and Ryan smirked as he pulled back to thrust into him. The hand not muffling the sounds of Jeremy’s pleasure wrapped around his cock, doing its best to rub in time with Ryan’s thrusting. Jeremy tightened up, gripping at Ryan, leaving scratches down forearm as his ass squeezed around him. Ryan moaned and came deep inside him a split second before him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan turned to collapse next to him and huffed to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t even think about saying anything sappy right now,” Jeremy panted, “I will leg lock your head.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In that case, I’m in love with you,” Ryan mumbled tiredly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s head turned sharply to look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘S okay,” Ryan assured him, “No need to return the sentiment. Let me catch my breath before you leg lock me though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy snorted, choking on sudden laughter. He covered his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking hell,” he muttered, “I’m in love with you too, God help me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s good to hear,” Ryan answered, snuggling closer, “I don’t want to clean up, I just want to cuddle you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re gross,” Jeremy snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmph.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy laughed and turned to kiss him lightly on the lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So does this mean you won’t leg lock my head?” Ryan lamented.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy smacked his arm and Ryan laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Idiot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan and Jeremy were the last of the group to arrive in the Capitol. The fight had centralized just past the castle’s territory, just inside the Capitol’s. With 46 fresh fighters, it was easy to break through Morel’s men. Tell held the Capitol, finishing off the last of Morel’s men as the rest of them pushed forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan, Jeremy, Geoff, Jack, Gavin, and Michael, at the head of their little army, stormed the castle. As they rushed inside the throne room, they found Queen Greta Morel herself, with a dagger to Ray’s throat. Ray gave them a bored wave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good to see the band of merry men,” he muttered dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Morel pressed more firmly on his throat, drawing blood. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quiet,” She hissed, “Lay down your arms or the Rose loses his life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The others hesitated, glancing to Ryan for guidance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rose,” Ryan repeated, “How do you know that name for him?“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He told me, obviously,” She sneered, “We’ve been having a lovely conversation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stared at them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve been working together for awhile,” he realized, “You told her everything. You were the only one who knew about the book. The only who knew where to find it and what it meant to me. Not just that, you were the only one who could’ve entered my chambers and not concern my guards. <em>You</em> were the one who took it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray winced, his face twisting in a pained expression.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” he admitted, voice quiet, “It is true.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up!” Morel snapped, “Are you an idiot?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, I am,” Ray choked, “I-I’m sorry, Ryan. I sh-should’ve come to you when-I’m s-sorry! I-I tried with the witch-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I have heard of your greed, James Haywood.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was only one living person other than himself that knew Ryan’s first name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up!” Morel growled, pressing harder, “You are getting us both killed! All because you couldn’t even be a whore properly!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray flinched as though the words had physically hurt him. <em>He was meant to distract me into staying here, not going after the book, but he let me go, even knowing he would be killed for it.</em> Ryan dropped his sword. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let him go,” he spoke quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Four more swords clattered to the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, don’t!” Ray cried, “She’s going to-!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He choked as the dagger cut deeper. It still wasn’t enough to kill him, but it effectively quieted him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guards,” Morel called, “Take them, but leave my prize.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the guards came forward, Morel let up on Ray’s throat. A fatal mistake. A knife buried itself in her throat and she let out a strangled screech of pain while five swords were quickly scooped back up. The guards were easily dispatched by six of the best fighters in the Haywood Kingdom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan moved to Ray’s side, fumbling a handkerchief to press to his wound. He didn’t look at Morel, knowing he would kill her if he did. That was Gavin’s right, not his. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, I-I’m sorry,” Ray sobbed, “Sh-She’s holding my kingdom! She was there when I got b-back! She k-killed my father! I-I didn’t-I should have come to you! I thought the witch w-would send you to D-Dooley an-and Gavin! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t tell her to kill your father’s garden!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan hugged him tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m sorry!” He cried into his chest, “I’m so sorry!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, I understand,” Ryan hushed him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And th-the assassins, I thought I could help!” Ray continued, “S-So I told Gavin, but-but th-then you flirted with her and I thought-!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray, it’s okay,” Ryan interrupted him, “I’m not mad at you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not?!” Ray demanded, “I betrayed you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray, leaders often do things they’re not proud of,” Ryan murmured, “You did what you thought you had to. It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What a mess. Four kingdoms needing to be cleaned up now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, what do we do with Morel?” Geoff questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Her fate is up to little brother to decide,” Ryan answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, don’t kill her!” Jeremy exclaimed, stepping forward, “Ryan, do you think it’s possible that she’s your sworn enemy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked up at him, then down at Ray.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray you said you wanted the witch to send me to Jeremy,” he muttered, “Does that mean he’s my sworn enemy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray wiped roughly at his tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I asked her to send you to your sworn enemy,” He sniffled, “I...didn’t ever say Dooley specifically. I was too worried adding names might make Morel realize Gavin was with the resistance if I was found out...She eventually figured it out anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy made an annoyed noise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...was never fully convinced you were evil,” he confessed, “My intuition is always right, but I tried to ignore it. Even though I said I was your sworn enemy, some part of me knew there was something else going on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, <em>sworn</em> enemy,” Ray mumbled, “It has to be someone who took an oath against you that kisses you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who could that be though?” He wondered, “That could be anyone. I have no way of knowing who that is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The crowd turned to look at Gavin. His bow was drawn and aimed at Ryan. Tears streamed down his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, big brother.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The throne room was deathly quiet in shock for several seconds before anyone spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin, what the fuck are you doing?!” Jeremy hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-You cannot understand,” Gavin answered, “This has been coming a long time. I-I have to do this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?!” Jeremy demanded, <em>“You</em> were the one who told me he was a good person! <em>You</em> said my intuition was right!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was!” Gavin cried, “H-He’s one of the most s-selfless, amazing men I’ve ever met!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan winced. <em>That does not seem likely.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why are you trying to kill him??” Jack spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I swore I would!” Gavin answered, voice echoing, “I was supposed to-!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His jaw clenched and his eyes squeezed closed momentarily before snapping back open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was supposed to marry him,” Gavin explained quietly, “I was to be his prize. He was supposed to fall in love with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But he didn’t,” Gavin continued, “Instead he loved me like a brother and the closer I got...the less I wanted to hurt him. I said I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t get him to marry me. My father was furious with me. H-He-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He choked on his words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-He locked me a-away!” he cried, “He w-wouldn’t let me out until I-I swore t-to k-kill him, so we could t-take his kingdom!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why didn’t you say?” Jones questioned, “We could have gone and killed your piece of shit father!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, a royal’s word is as good as law,” He answered firmly, “Little brother is a prince. He must follow his oaths.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not a prince any more!” Jeremy argued, “Besides! No oath taken under duress is binding!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The group looked at him in surprise. He glared at them, face pink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been reading, okay?” He huffed, “I, um, <em>borrowed</em> some books. Anyway, under duress, an oath is considered unlawful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In the Haywood Kingdom,” Ryan pointed out, “Both the Free and Morel Kingdoms work under different laws.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But he <em>lives</em> here!” Jeremy insisted, “He’s a citizen!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-Not actually,” Gavin spoke up shakily, “I-I’m technically a fugitive living here illegally.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Technically regardless of his crime, he should be sent back to Morel,” Ryan muttered, “Not that I’d actually do that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t matter!” Jones snapped, “You are your own man. You can do whatever the fuck you want!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A prince acts in the interest of his kingdom,” Ryan spoke quietly, “Little brother must do what’s best for his kingdom.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“St-Stop c-calling me that!” Gavin sobbed, “D-Don’t you see? N-None of that was r-real! I-It was an act!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t lie to me, Gavin,” Ryan growled, “You have to kill me, I understand that. But do not lie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He straightened his coat and puffed out a breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are my brother as I am yours,” He insisted, “Those years we spent together were some of the happiest of my life and I can tell you were happy then too. I...could tell you never wanted to go home. I should have helped you. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop it!” Gavin screamed, “Stop doing that! Stop being reasonable! Stop caring about me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is one request I cannot fulfill,” Ryan whispered, “I love you and I will always love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He put his hand over his heart and bowed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am at your service, Prince Free,” he spoke softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin let out a wretched cry not unlike the one Ryan heard at the gallows. He released the arrow. Ryan closed his eyes. <em>It’s okay, little brother.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s eyes snapped open at the curse. Jones was groaning miserably, his hand griping the arrow in his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Micool!” Gavin shrieked, “Wh-Why did you do that?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jones snapped the arrow and pulled out the two pieces.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could give a fuck about that asshole,” he growled, “I don’t care if he has to die. The person I care about you killing is you. If you kill him, you kill yourself. You will never be the same. I won’t let you become someone else. Gavin, I-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He choked, face turning from Gavin, his hand squeezing the wound.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you,” He whispered, “More than anything or anyone in this world.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned his head back to Gavin and sank to one knee. Gavin’s eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since I may be dead soon,” Jones grunted, still holding the wound, “Let me die a happy man, married to the man I love.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He held his hand out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d rather die beside you than live beside what you would become,” he breathed, “Please, Gavin, forget your past and move forward with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin dropped his bow and dropped onto Jones, throwing his arms around him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! Yes! Yes!” He cried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Fuck! Ow!” Jones snapped, “Gav! You’re pressing on my wound, you little shit!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan had to turn, wiping at his eyes. <em>Why is everyone so keen on making me cry lately?</em> In the quiet they heard Morel choking, reminding everyone that she was still trying not to drown in her own blood. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now her?” Jones grumbled, “You can absolutely kill and I feel you’d be exactly the same.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps less paranoid,” Ray suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Fwip, thunk!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan wobbled, stumbling back as the knife hit his chest. <em>Ah. She was choking because she pulled the knife out.</em> He collapsed, dropping to his knees. He watched Jeremy behead her with a growl. His heart fluttered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m okay,” He rasped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He yanked the knife from his chest and pulled the now bloody letter from his coat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bitch,” He huffed, “Kill her again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus, Ry, let me see the wound,” Jack grumbled, pushing his clothes aside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Didn’t make it to my heart,” Ryan assured him, “Fuck, this hurts though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Worried more about blood, sire,” Jack snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You idiot!” Jeremy huffed as he came to Ryan’s side, “Don’t fucking die!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir,” Ryan grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy whacked his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rude.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Idiot!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy held his hand and pressed his forehead into his shoulder. He barely moved an inch from him as they moved him and patched him up. Ryan weakly tried to ask about the others, but Jeremy told him to shut up and go to sleep, so he did.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last chapter tomorrow, yo. So excited for the new stories.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan felt the gentle press of lips against his. He dazedly tried to wake up to register who it was, but was immediately gasping for air as a fire pulsed down his throat. It spread down through his body and he groaned miserably as it burned through him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then it stopped and he sat bolt upright, whacking heads with whoever kissed him. He rubbed his head with a grunt as he started to look over to see who it was. Gavin pounced on him before he had a chance to fully register him and he hissed in pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Little brother, please!” He huffed, “I am injured.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m so sorry!” Gavin wailed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan covered his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t,” he insisted firmly, “No more apologies in my damn castle. You all acted as you thought best. I will hear no more of it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved his hand and ruffled Gavin’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re forgiven, Golden Boy,” he assured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryyyy!” Gavin whined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Bang!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They jumped as the door of Ryan’s chambers flew open. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It worked?” Jeremy prompted, rushing forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, it’s lifted, I could feel it,” Ryan answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy let out a huge sigh and his body relaxed. He hopped onto the bed to hug Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank fuck,” he huffed, “I was so worried.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He just didn’t want me to kiss you, Ryebread,” Gavin snickered, “He’s very possessive.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>To be possessive of something, it has to belong to you. Do I belong to Jeremy?</em> Ryan blushed, looking sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t mind,” he mumbled quietly, “I like being Jeremy’s.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hrk! So gross!” Geoff’s voice piped up from the open door, “I’m going to vomit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Count me in too,” Ray grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gav, you kissed him, now get the hell away from him!” Jones growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Gavin protested, clinging tighter to Ryan, “I’m never leaving big brother’s side!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was the final piece of the wobbling tower that was Ryan Haywood’s emotions. It collapsed and he let out a wail before burying his face in Gavin’s shoulder and crying pathetically. Gavin held him tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, big brother,” he whispered, “I’ve got you. We all so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That certainly didn’t help and Ryan sobbed until he just couldn’t any more. He didn’t think he should be crying, but everything was too much. There was too many happy feelings, too much stress, and too many willing shoulders to cry on. It took a bit but he got a hold of himself, wiping away his tears and putting a few inches of distance between him and Gavin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long have I been asleep?” He asked, sniffling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About two days,” Jeremy answered, “You were obviously exhausted.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan winced. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve been taking care of cleaning up,” Jack assured him, “We await your orders.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked around at his friends and took a deep breath. He let it out in a sigh as he steadied himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack, write a letter to the Morel Kingdom,” He began, “Tell them their queen is dead as she attacked us and we defended ourselves. Let them know we wish to discuss a peaceful resolution to this mess and that their prince will be sent back upon their word we will have peace. Jones, little brother, are you prepared to get married?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They looked a bit startled by this question, but they glanced at each other and nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, little brother will be a citizen of the Haywood Kingdom if he’s married to a citizen,” Ryan explained, “Since Morel is dead, I will marry you right away. They cannot have you marry one of the other Morels if you’re already married. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geoff, gather our best and send them with Ray to hand-deliver the note. Ray, you tell them you will not be coerced by whoever steps into Morel’s place. Then you should likely go home and ensure your kingdom is in order.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned to Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you accept the arrangement we discussed in the war room?” He questioned, “Would you become a knight and my advisor?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I will accept your offer,” Jeremy agreed, smiling, “I’m at your command, King Haywood.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan ignored the scenario that appeared in his mind at these words. He turned to Jones.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you accept knighthood as well?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jones’ eyebrows went up, but he nodded. Ryan turned to Gavin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Send word to your father that you have found a way into my court,” he instructed, “That we will discuss an alliance with him based on your position here. What we do from there is your decision.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin nodded sharply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now let’s have a knighting ceremony and a marriage,” Ryan announced, “Everyone please go get ready and then gather in the throne room.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy started to follow the others, but Ryan gripped his wrist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not you,” He grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy settled back on his bed, looking at him as the last of the others filed out and closed the door. Ryan pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Jeremy put his arms around his neck and kissed him back, pressing urgently against him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan, please, w-we have time, right?” He mumbled between the sloppy kissing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, I wish I could say yes,” Ryan grumbled, “But we can’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy whined as he pulled away. Ryan slid from his bed and moved to his vanity to brush his hair before bathing. Jeremy came up behind him and put his arms around him, pressing his cheek against Ryan’s as they looked at themselves in the mirror.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you ever expect this?” Jeremy chuckled, “All the insanity going on now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Ha!</em> Definitely not,” Ryan snorted, “I have had my fill of plot twists.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed and sagged a bit. <em>So tired.</em> Jeremy took his brush from him and started brushing his hair. Ryan smiled, eyes closing. It was very relaxing to have Jeremy brush his hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need your help with something,” He murmured, “The lords must be dealt with. I need you to help me find their crimes like you did with the Wall. Then when they are gone, I need you to help me find the right people to replace them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can do that,” Jeremy agreed, “I’ve seen many of their crimes already. I will help you expose them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smiled wider, relieved. Finally he could do something about them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here we gather to join two men,” Ryan recited, “Already joined by heart, now they join by law. Sir Michael Jones, do you swear yourself to Prince Gavin Free, to stand beside him through all trials?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do,” Jones answered, nodding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan gave him a hard stare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You had better,” He growled, “If you hurt my little brother, you will be in serious trouble.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jones glared at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry!” Gavin hissed, “Not now!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan harrumphed, but moved on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Prince Gavin Free, do you swear yourself to Sir Michael Jones, to stand beside him through all trials?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do,” Gavin confirmed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With these solemn vows, I pronounce you lawfully wedded,” Ryan recited, “Now, to seal your vows, kiss the man you have bound yourself to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin and Jones kissed firmly and then Jones pulled Gavin into a hug, burying his face in Gavin’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is the best day ever!” Gavin announced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan wiped roughly at his tears. Apparently he was just a crybaby now. Jeremy sidled up and squeezed his hand tightly and they smiled at each other. Ryan lifted Jeremy’s hand and kissed it gently. He was hoping they would be next. He was hoping a lot of things and for once he was optimistic about that hope.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end once again, darlings~! I really enjoyed writing this and thank you to all the lovely commenters, you guys were really consistent on every chapter and I can't thank you enough for the feedback! Please follow me @1stworldmutant on twitter to find out how to get the new stories a day early by donating. Tomorrow we're moving onto a sorta generic FAHC au with Jeremy and Ryan and a poly au with cat shapeshifters Ryan and Jeremy and regular human Michael. Soooo see you then! <br/>As always, my your paths stay lit, little stars!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>